Life Goes On
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John and Adam's parents are killed, John has to go live with his brother in Calgary. Will he find love? Will he learn the most important thing, that Life Goes On? SLASH MPREG
1. A New Life

**LIFE GOES ON**

**Title: Life Goes On  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Summary: When John and Adam's parents are killed, John has to go live with his brother in Calgary. Will he find love? Will he learn the most important thing, that Life Goes On? SLASH MPREG**

"John time to get up!" Adam Hart called up to his seventeen year old brother. The past week had been hard on both he and John. Their parent's had died in a horrible car crash, they had the funeral and now John was moving in with Adam, his husband Bret and his two kids, 6 year old Jason and 3 year old Crystal.

To make matters worse, they lived in Calgary, CA. John hated that he had to leave his childhood home and that he had to leave his school and his friends, on top of all of that he was grieving the death of both of his parent's it was a hard time all around. John sighed and got out of bed and made his way over to his bathroom.

He had a shower and got ready for the trip to Canada. He dressed in his Gray Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his White Helix Graphic Thermal, his White Helix Burnout Hoodie, his Black Helix Jacket, his Black Rock & Republic Lace Up Boots and his Gray Helix Beanie. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed downstairs, the movers were already down there moving their parent's things to Canada and to charity places.

"Good you're up. We need to get leaving soon." Adam said, John nodded. "Where's Bret and the kids?" John asked. "They headed home early, Bret has a big surgery tomorrow, so he needed to get home and make sure everything was going OK." Adam said, John nodded. "OK." John said. "We'll stop and get some breakfast on the way. Do you have everything?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I do." John said sadly, Adam sighed and hugged his brother.

"It'll all be OK. I know it will." He said, John smiled and nodded. John grabbed his American Flyer Fleur-de-Lis 4-pc. Luggage Set and they headed out the door, John didn't know how he was going to handle this, he was scared to move away from the only home he had ever known. They left the house and got into Adam's rental car and headed to the airport. They got there and got sorted out and Adam checked them in.

John went over to the little kiosk and got himself something to eat and drink. Once he had something he headed back over to the waiting area to wait for the flight to be called. "So aren't you a little excited to be coming to Canada?" Adam asked, him, John sighed.

"Not really…..This is my home Adam. I've lived in Boston my whole entire life. I just don't know what to expect in Canada." John said Adam nodded. "I understand it was a shock to me at first as well when I moved." Adam said. "Yeah but you had Bret with you. I have no one." John said. "That's not true John, you have me." Adam said John nodded, Adam was the only family he had left.

Their flight was called so John and Adam went and boarded the plane. They sat in first class and watched a movie during the four hour flight. "We have some stuff to do Jay, we need to sort out your school, get you a car and also sort out your room. I want you pick what you want. I don't want you to have to settle." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks Addy." John said, Adam smiled at him.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Calgary and John and Adam got off of the plane and grabbed John's things. They headed out and Adam smiled seeing his husband. He went over to him and hugged and kissed him. "How's your brother?" Bret asked. "He's OK. Just sad that he had to leave Boston." Adam said, Bret nodded. He felt so bad for John and for his husband.

John made his way over to them and they headed out to the car, John shivered as he stepped outside he couldn't believe how cold it was in Canada this time of the year. John followed Bret and Adam to Adam's White Audi Q7 V12 TDI Quattro and Bret put John's luggage in the back, John got into the backseat and he strapped himself in. Bret got into the driver's side and they headed home. They got there in under fifteen minutes and they got out. "Welcome home." Adam said, John smiled and helped Bret with his things and they headed inside.

"Who is with the kids?" John asked. "The baby sitter and neighbour AJ." Bret said John nodded and walked inside, he couldn't believe this would now be his home.

The house was an executive estate that exuded graciousness & charm with 12,000 sqft of developed space. The house had generously sized rooms, a gourmet & prep kitchen, amazing entertainment facilities and sumptuous master bedroom retreat. It also had a beautifully landscaped yard complete with water feature and elevated terrace with mountain views. The house also had luxurious living room, heated indoor pool, hometheatreand a recreation room. with custom wet bar.

There was a private office suite complete with library, coffee bar & board room. The lower level had a nanny suite with a private entrance and kitchenette and could be used for a caretaker or generational family members. The estate was located only 18 miles from downtown Calgary.

"So what do you think?" Adam asked. "It's pretty, its big." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah It is." Adam said he was proud of his home.

"Let's get up to your room." Adam said, they headed upstairs and into the bedroom which would be John's it was located at the end of the hallway. He had his own walk in closet and own ensuite. The room was decorated plain white but John would change that once he got to decorate the room, he liked a splash of colour and he had some photos and things he wanted to put on the wall.

"I'll leave you to unpack I'll be downstairs if you need me." Adam said, John nodded and he got himself settled. He unpacked all of his things he had brought with him, which was most of his clothes and shoes, he also had his computer and his books and some photos of his parents.

He missed them so much already he wished he could see them one last time to say goodbye to them. He didn't know how he was going to move on without them around him.

He finished unpacking and headed downstairs. "Uncle Johnny!" Jason screamed as he saw him, John smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey Buddy." John said. "Let's play." Jason said, John smiled and followed the six year old into the lounge room to play some Wii. "Who is that?" AJ asked. "That's my brother John. He will be living here from now on." Adam told her. "Cool. Jase seems to like him a lot." AJ said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah he loves his uncle John, so does Crys." Adam said. AJ smiled. "Will he be going to school with me?" AJ asked, Adam nodded. "Most probably, that's the school I want him to go too. I know it's not a private school or anything but it's one of the best public schools closest to us." Adam said AJ smiled.

"It's a great school I love it." AJ said, Adam smiled. "Well maybe you could show him around and introduce him to your friends?" Adam asked, AJ smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure, I think he and Phil would get along." AJ said talking about her boyfriend Phil Brooks.

"Here you go. Thank-you for watching them." Adam said handing AJ a fifty dollar note. AJ smiled. "No worries, I love them they're good kids" AJ said, Adam smiled.

"Hey babe, where's John I have a surprise for him." Bret said coming into the kitchen and kissing Adam. "He's in the lounge playing with Jason." Adam said, Bret smiled and went to get his brother in law. "John would you come outside for a second I have something I wanna show you." Bret said, John paused the game and he followed Bret outside.

Outside in the driveway was a brand new Blue and Black 2013 Dodge Charger. Bret smiled and handed John the keys. "It's yours" Bret said, John smiled, he couldn't believe this.

"Wow…..I don't know what to say." John said. "Don't say anything, just be happy." Adam said John smiled and hugged his brother then hugged Bret. "Thank-you." John said Bret smiled and watched as John went to checkout his car. Adam went over to Bret and kissed him deeply. Bret smiled and hugged his husband.

"Thank-you." Adam whispered. Bret smiled. "He's family, I love him." Bret said, Adam smiled and watched as John smiled for the first time since their parent's died. He was glad John was smiling, he hoped he would settle in OK.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and sitting outside in the cold. He just wanted to be alone for a while. He hadn't slept the night before. All he could think about was his parents and how much he missed them. He turned as he heard the back door slide open, he smiled seeing Bret come out with his morning coffee. Bret smiled at John and he sat beside him. "You must be freezing John." Bret said seeing John in nothing but long sweats and a hoodie. "No I am fine." John said, Bret nodded. "How are you settling in?" Bret asked. "I'm doing OK I guess. I am just a little anxious about starting school an everything." John sai, Bret nodded. "That's understandable." Bret said. "I am sure you'll be fine." Bret said, John nodded, the door opened again and Adam came out. "Thank god you're out here, I had no idea where you were" Adam said looking at his brother, John smiled. "I'm fine Addy." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go shower" John said heading back inside, Adam sighed and sat down with his husband. "He'll be OK Adam. I promise. You just need to give him time to adjust to things." Bret said, Adam nodded. "Well I am going to take him shopping today to sort out his room and stuff" Adam said, Bret smiled. "Sounds good. Should be fine. Just use the black card." Bret said, Adam nodded and smiled. John went up to his room and he showered, once he was showered he got ready for the day, he dressed in his Modern Culture Bootcut Jeans, his Black and Gray TapouT Definitive Training Slider Mock-Layer Tee, his Zoo York Hunters Point Hoodie, his Faux-Leather Sherpa-Lined Hooded Jacket and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Boots. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. He smiled seeing Jason and Crystal in the kitchen having some breakfast. John sat down and Adam place a plate of food in front of him. John smile at his brother.

"So I thought today we could go and sort out your room." Adam said, John smiled. "Sure sounds good." John said, Adam smiled. They finished up breakfast and Adam went and bathed Jason and Crystal and got them ready for the day. Once they were dressed Adam, John and the kids headed out the door. They got into Adam's car and they headed off. Adam dropped Crystal off at daycare, Jason off at school, then he and John went to the home store. They got there, got out and headed inside.

"You can get what you want. I don't mind about the money John. I want you to be happy." Adam said, John nodded and smile and they looked around at things John would like in his bedroom. He didn't know how he wanted things to look like.

They looked around and John found some stuff that he liked. He got a DG Casa Riviera Panel Bedroom Collection which came with a King Bed, 2, 2 Draw Nightstands, 6 Draw Dresser, Dresser Mirror, 5 Draw Chest.

He got a Veratex Winged Heart Bedding Collection in Camel which included 1 comforter, 1 bed skirt and 2 shams, Euro sham in brown colour, Grommet panel in camel colour, Boudoir pillow in espresso colour, Throw pillow in brown colour.

He chose a Blu Dot Chicago 8 Box Wooden and Metal Shelving, a Storage Chaise in Black, a Skyline Furniture Linen Tufted Swoop Arm Settee, a Wildon Home Hayden Louis Philippe Media 6 Drawer Chest, a Computer Desk with C-Shaped Legs, a High-Back Trafico Office Chair, a Kichler Robson Two Light Desk Lamp, 2 Aspire Libby Table Lamps.

He also chose a Hampton Hill Pine Manor Decorative Pillow Pack, a Pom Pom At Home Pom Pom Throw Blanket, a Linon Rugs Flokati Black Rug, a Samsung 51" Plasma HDTV, a HP Black Pavilion All-in-One Desktop PC, a HP Midnight Black 15.6" Envy Sleekbook and a Sony Blu-ray Disc Player.

Once they had everything Adam paid for it and the shop assistant told him it would be delivered tomorrow and put together. Once that was all done Adam and John headed out of the store and got into the car. "Do you want to go and grab some lunch?" Adam asked, John smiled.

"Yeah sure." John said, Adam smiled and they headed to a small little burger place and ordered some food. "I think your room will look really nice." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so too." John said, Adam smiled at him. "So are you excited about starting school?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"I guess so. It's just hard. I don't know anyone. So it's annoying." John said, Adam nodded. "I understand Jay, but you will meet people. You remember AJ right?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Well she is gonna go to school with you and show you around and introduce you to some people. So you'll make friends." Adam said John smiled.

"I hope so." John said, Adam smiled. "So back home did you have a boyfriend?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No. I guess dad was against it. He wanted me to focus on my studies and everything." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Have you thought about what you wanna do for a career?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"Not sure really. Maybe get into medicine like Bret. I've always been interested in it." John said Adam smiled. "Sounds good, but it's a lot of hard work and time." Adam said, John smiled. "I know and I am ready for it." John said, Adam smiled at his brother he knew John would make a great doctor when the time came. They finished off lunch and they headed home.

"I have some house stuff to do so make yourself at home." Adam said, John smiled, he went into the lounge room and turned the TV on and watched some shows.

He knew this was his home now but he was nervous about it. He didn't really know the house rules when it came to what he could do and what not. He knew he had to ask Adam about it.

He got up and found Adam in the laundry room cleaning up. John went and sat with him. "What's up Jay?" Adam asked. "Just wondering what the house rules are. It would make me feel more comfortable here" John said, Adam smiled.

"Well you will have a ten PM curfew, 12 on the weekends. You have to clean up after yourself Bret hates mess, he is a little OCD about this. Make sure you do your homework and tell us if you're going out anywhere. You will be given an allowance for things, but once you run out of money there will be no more. Oh and also help out around the house, either with some chores or the kids." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"OK thanks." John said, Adam smiled and nodded at his brother and John left.

He went back to the lounge room and settled onto the couch and started watching TV. "Afternoon." He heard he turned and saw the AJ girl Adam was talking about. John got up.

"Hey, I'm John, Adam's brother." John said, AJ smiled. "April, but people call me AJ." She said, John smiled. "So how long are you here for?" AJ asked, John smiled.

"For good, I moved here from Boston." John said, AJ nodded and smiled. "Your brother is a great guy." AJ said, John smiled. "Yeah he is, he's the best brother ever." John said, AJ smiled. Adam walked in and smiled seeing John and AJ getting to know one another. "I am going to go get the kids" Adam said.

"I can do it." John said, Adam looked at him. "Are you sure?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "I'm sure. I promise." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

John grabbed his keys and went and picked up Jason first from school. As he was waiting he saw a nice looking man, he was hot.

John knew he was older than he was but he didn't care, he could admire him from afar, Jason came out and called his name breaking his vision of the hot man. John took Jason's hand and they headed to the car, they got in and John drove them to the daycare to pick up Crystal.

They got her and then they headed home. They got home and the kids ran inside. John smiled and followed after them. John picked up Crystal and placed her in her highchair and Adam put a snack on her tray for her to eat.

John smiled at his niece and nephew, they were so amazing he loved seeing them, it was a plus that he was now here, he could actually see them grow up, he didn't have to watch them grow up via emails and pictures and Skype.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Making Ash Laugh

**LIFE GOES ON**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was John's first day at school and he was nervous but he was ready to go to the new school and try to start his new life. He got up and got in the shower and got dressed.

He dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Zoo York Drippy Thermal Tee, his Black Helix Hooded Puffer Vest, his DC Shoe Co Serial Skate Shoes, his Skull and Crossbones Headphone Beanie and his Gray and Black Striped Scarf.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his school bag, phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

He smiled seeing Adam, Jason and Crystal. Adam smiled seeing his brother ready for his first day at school. "Have a seat and have some food." Adam said, John smiled and sat down and grabbed some pancakes, fruit and juice. "Are you excited about today?" Adam asked as he joined them, John shrugged.

"I guess so. I don't know. It's hard. I am starting a new school and it's kinda scary." John said, Adam nodded. "I am sure you'll be fine John. You'll make friends." Adam said, John smiled. "I hope you're right." He said.

"I am inviting a friend and his son over for dinner tonight so be home in time OK?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure thing." John said. He finished off dinner and he went and brushed his teeth and then headed back downstairs. He kissed Jason and Crystal on the cheek.

"I'm off" John said, Adam smiled. "OK, have fun." He said, John smiled and headed out the door. He got into his car and he headed off to school.

He got to school and got out and headed inside, He went straight to the office and he was given his class schedule. He was doing English, sociology, photography, art, Physical education and choir.

He was happy with his classes he had good grades. Once he had his class schedule he headed off to his first class which was English. He walked in and he spotted AJ. AJ smiled at John and waved him over.

"Sit in front of us." She told him so John did so. John turned and looked at her. "John this is my boyfriend Phil." AJ said introducing John. John smiled. "Nice to meet you" John said, Phil smiled back and nodded.

"So you live with the Hart's?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Adam is my brother." John said, Phil nodded. "Why are you living with them were you a troubled child or something?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No, not at all. I had to move here." John said. Phil looked at him wanting to know why and John sighed deeply.

"My parent's died." John said quietly and he turned around AJ sighed and slapped Phil on the arm, Phil shrugged he felt so bad, he didn't mean to make John all sad and everything, he was just interested in why this knew guy was around.

The teacher walked in and class began, John was good at English he liked to write, ever since he was a little kid he had kept journals detailing every moment of his life.

"Mr. Orton you're late" the teacher said, John looked and saw a kid walk in, he headed over to where John was sitting and he sat beside him. He turned around and slapped hands with Phil.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, "John." John answered him. The other guy smirked. "I'm Randy" the guy said, John smiled at him and went back to work, Randy frowned, wondering what this guy's issue was but he ignored it and got into his work.

"So where are you from?" Randy asked John a few minutes later. "Boston." John said Randy nodded.

"I'm originally from St. Louis." He said, John smiled. "Why did you move here?" John asked. "My dad got a new job so we had to relocate, what about you?" Randy asked.

"I had to move in with my brother, my parent's died." John said, Randy nodded.

"Sorry" he said. John smiled. "It's cool. You didn't make them crash." John said Randy nodded. He felt bad for John he really did. He was glad he still had both his parents. "If you ever wanna talk let me know." Randy said, John smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be talking about it for a while." John said, Randy nodded and smiled, he totally understood where John was coming from.

He knew if it was him there was no way he would want to talk about his parent's.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was up in his room working on his homework. There came a knock at his door and John called for the person to come in.

In walked Bret. He sat down on the chair and looked at John. "How was your first day?" he asked.

"Good, really good." John said Bret smiled. "We have invited some people over tonight, my godparent's Hunter and Shawn and Adam's best friend Chris and his 6 year old son Ash." Bret said John smiled. "I know." John said.

"OK, just wanted to come and check on you." Bret said as he left the room, he sighed and shook his head.

He and John had never been close but he wanted to get to know him better, he was now under his care and he wanted John to feel comfortable in talking to him.

He walked downstairs and saw Adam cooking. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

Adam smiled into the embrace. "I think John hates me." Bret murmured into Adam's ear. Adam frowned and turned around.

"No he doesn't." Adam said. "Yes he does, I went up there to talk to him and he just gave me short answers." Bret said, Adam sighed and caressed Bret's face.

"He's just trying to fit in." Adam said Bret sighed. "He doesn't like me, he never has. He's always held a grudge because I took you away from him, away from your parents and away from Boston." Bret said, Adam sighed.

"Bretty. He doesn't hate you. He's just been through a lot. Our parent's just died and he's had to move all the way to a different country, it's not easy on him. Just give him time and he'll come around I am sure of it." Adam said Bret sighed. "I hope so. I want a better relationship with him. I do." Bret said, Adam smiled.

"You'll get it eventually." He said pecking his husband on the lips. Bret smiled at Adam and went to make sure the kids were ready for dinner.

Adam went back to cooking and sighed, he couldn't believe Bret thought that John hated him.

Adam knew John had bad feelings towards Bret because he took him away but he also liked Bret a lot.

He hoped his husband and his brother would come to terms with things and be closer he really did.

Adam smiled as the doorbell rang, he was glad his and Bret's friends were over tonight, he thought it would help John come out of his shell a little bit.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"John will you come down?" John heard Adam call him, John pulled on a sweater and headed downstairs, he smiled and picked Crystal up who giggled at her uncle. Adam smiled at his brother. "John there are a few people I want you to meet" Adam said, John nodded and followed him into the lounge area. John saw three men sitting with Bret.

"John this is Hunter and Shawn Helmsley, they are Bret's godparents." Adam said John smiled. "Hi" he said, they both smiled back at him. "And this is Chris, my best friend and also Bret's co-worker." Adam said, John looked at the man and was shocked, he was the guy he was checking out the other day at Jason's school. He was so embarrassed right now.

"Hi." John said to him, Chris smiled and John looked at him, he had the sweetest smile. "Well dinner is ready so let's sit and eat" Adam said, they all headed into the dining room, John sat Crystal in her chair and sat down, Jason sat in between Adam and Bret and another boy sat in between John and Chris.

"This is Ash, my six year old." Chris told John. John smiled and nodded. "Hi Ash." John said, Ash smiled. "Hi. What's your name?" he asked. "John." John told him and Ash smiled. Adam smiled at everyone.

"Dig in." he said, everyone started eating. "So John, you're in your senior year right?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am." John said, Hunter smiled. "Any idea what you want to do in the future?" he asked. John smiled "I want to write. Either journalism or be an author. I've written my whole life" John said. Adam smiled.

"I remember when he was a kid he would write these short stories and them mom would read them to you at bedtime, she kept all of them." Adam said, John smiled. "Yeah I remember, she would always say I was the best author." John said, Adam smiled. "What classes did you get assigned to you today?" Adam asked. "I got English, sociology, photography, art, Physical education and choir." John said.

"Choir huh?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was an elective. I figured I'd try something different, AJ is doing it so is her boyfriend." John said, Adam smiled. "Well I hope you enjoy it." he said, John smiled. "Thanks, I think I will." John said, Adam smiled at him. He was glad John was somewhat fitting in.

"So you all work at the hospital?" John asked, Chris smiled. "Yeah Hunter is the head neurosurgeon, Bret is the head heart surgeon, Shawn is Hunter's nurse and I am the best neonatal surgeon and fertility specialist." Chris said, John smiled. "Wow." He said, Chris smiled. "How do you think Adam and Bret met?" Chris asked. John frowned.

"The hospital had an event and I asked Adam to tag along and he and Bret met and it was an instant attraction, the rest is as they say history." Chris said, John smiled, he knew his brother was happy with Bret, but he still felt like Bret stole his brother away.

"I never knew that" John said quietly. Adam smiled. "It was the best day of my life when I met him. He is everything to me, he made all my dreams come true. I got married, have an amazing husband, a great house and two amazing kids" Adam said John sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to be hearing right now. "Excuse me." John said, he got up and went to the downstairs bathroom. Adam and Bret exchanged glances with one another.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. Adam sighed. "Jason take Ash and your sister in to play on the Wii." Adam said Jason smiled and left with his best friend and his sister. "Well?" Shawn asked. "John's always been weird about Bret and I being together." Adam said, they all frowned.

"Why?" Hunter asked. "John was only 10 when I left Boston and moved here with Bret. He didn't understand what was going on. One day I was living with him and our parents and the next day I was gone, not only gone but I was in a different country." Adam said.

"He thinks I stole Adam away from him and his mom and dad. I didn't, I just fell in love." Bret said, Adam nodded. "I've tried talking to him about it, but it doesn't matter. Now he and Bret have this strained relationship and it's hurting Bret." Adam told them. Hunter, Shawn and Chris couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe he was ten when you left. I guess it couldn't have been easy on him losing his brother like that." Chris said, Adam nodded. "I know, but I had a right to leave didn't I? I mean I had to live my life." Adam said, Chris nodded. "Of course you did. Of course." Chris said, Adam smiled, he just didn't know what to do about John and Bret's relationship.

He wanted to try and fix it but he knew it was going to be tough. John was so stubborn. They all looked up as John re-entered the room. John smiled at them and headed into the lounge to play with the kids.

"How is he dealing with your parent's deaths?" Shawn asked, Adam sighed. "Not good. He doesn't like to talk about it or them. He clams up and gets all defensive and quiet. I don't think he ever will be OK with it." Adam said.

"You should send him to Sydney." Chris said, Adam and Bret looked at him. "Who?" Adam asked. "Sydney, she's my therapist/grief councillor. She's helped me with dealing with Lance's death." Chris said. Lance was Chris' husband and he died nearly 2 years ago.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Adam said, Chris smiled and pulled out his wallet and grabbed his therapists business card and handed it to Adam.

"She's great Addy." Chris said, Adam smiled at him. "Thanks, I just want him to feel better about everything." Adam said Chris nodded.

"It'll take time but it'll work." Chris told him Adam smiled, he figured John would need this, he couldn't keep things bottled in he needed to tell someone about what he was feeling and thinking.

The adults all finished dinner and headed into the lounge to see what John and the kids were doing, they all smiled when they saw John, Jason, Ash and Crystal all laughing and having a good time on the Wii.

"He's laughing." Chris said. Adam smiled at his best friend. "My son is laughing he hasn't laughed in nearly 2 years…..Since Lance." Chris said, he couldn't believe his son was laughing and having fun.

"That's John for you. He can make you laugh even when it's the last thing you want to do." Adam said, Chris smiled. He was so happy to see his son so happy. It was the best feeling in the world. Ash turned to his dad.

"I won daddy" he said, Chris smiled. "Yeah you did." Chris said hugging him. "John is SO cool." Ash said, Chris chuckled. "You like him then?" Chris asked Ash nodded.

"Yeah he's the best." Ash said, Chris smiled and looked at John who was smiling. He mouthed the words 'thank-you' John smiled at him and nodded.

John went into the kitchen to grab a drink and Chris followed him. "Thank-you for making him laugh." Chris said, John smiled. "No worries." John said, Chris smiled.

"Listen, I have a hospital event to go to on the weekend, we all do and I don't have a baby sitter yet so I was wondering if you could watch Ash for me?" Chris asked, John smiled.

"Sure I don't mind. Adam asked me to help out AJ with Jason and Crystal anyway." John said, Chris smiled.

"Cool. I will pay you." Chris said John nodded, being a babysitter would give him some money so he could go out with his friends when he wanted to, Instead of having to ask Adam or Bret for some money.

He was glad he could get Ash to laugh and smile. He liked the kid, he was sweet and funny.

Not to mention the kid had a pretty hot dad.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Talking About Lance

**LIFE GOES ON**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the event for the hospital and Adam, Bret and Chris were leaving John with the kids. John knew he could do this. He knew he and the kids would have fun.

Surprisingly he had a friend coming along to help out in Randy. Over the last few days John and Randy had become friends and it was nice to have someone to talk to about anything.

"Are you sure you can handle three kids on your own?" Adam asked John as he ironed his and Bret's suits for the night.

John smiled at his brother. "I promise Adam. I can do this." John said, Adam nodded. "I don't doubt that I just worry having three kids on your own is hard, I struggle sometimes with Jason and Crystal." Adam said, John looked at him.

"I'll be fine, if they get to much I will call OK" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "So what's the plan? Ordering in?" Adam asked. "No I am gonna take the kids to the movies and to dinner." John said, Adam's eyes went wide.

"John you can't!" he said, John frowned. "What can't John do?" Bret asked coming in. "He wants to take Jason, Ash and Crys to the movies and out to dinner tonight." Adam said panicking. John looked at his brother he didn't understand why Adam was having a freak out.

"He'll be fine babe, and we will only be a call away. I trust John and obviously Chris trusts him." Bret said, Adam sighed. "I know, I just worry that's all." Adam said. "I don't doubt you John. I know you'll watch the kids. I just worry about them." he said.

"I know Addy and I promise I will be fine with them. I've taken Jase and Crys out before on my own. I can do this I promise." John said, Adam took a deep breath and nodded "OK then." he said, John smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks." John said. Adam smiled. Bret pulled out his wallet and handed John a hundred dollar bill, that should cover dinner, the tickets and some snacks." He said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go shower" John said Adam and Bret watched him go knowing John would look after their kids fine.

John went up to his room and showered and got ready for the night. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Zoo York Ivy Cracker Thermal Tee, his Zoo York Ivy Cracker Jack Sherpa Hoodie and his DC Shoe Co Hacker Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went and made sure Jason and Crystal were ready and he smiled seeing Adam getting them ready for the night. Adam dressed Jason in his Khaki Tony Hawk Corduroy Pants, his Black Tony Hawk Swords Thermal Tee, his Gray and Black Tony Hawk Striped Fleece Hoodie and his Tony Hawk Mid-Top Skate Shoes.

Adam then dressed Crystal in her Pink Skinny Jeans, her Pink and Black Hello Kitty Mock-Layer Adorable Tee, her White and Gold Faux-Fur Fleece Hoodie and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Boots.

"OK you're all done, I want you both to be good for uncle John and his friend OK?" both Jason and Crystal nodded and Adam hugged them. "Make sure they wear jackets when you leave." Adam said, John smiled and nodded and he picked Crystal up and they headed downstairs.

He got downstairs and Jason and Crystal went to watch some TV. John smiled seeing Chris and Ash. Chris smiled at John. "Thanks for watching him, he's been excited." Chris said, John smiled.

"No worries, it'll be fun." John said. "John Randy is here" Bret said, John smiled at his friend. Adam looked at John. "OK we're off, have fun and call if you need anything." Adam said, John smiled. "I will I promise." John said, Adam smiled and nodded and the adults left.

"Ready to go get dinner?" John asked Randy, Randy nodded and smiled and John grabbed the kids coats, he put Jason in his Tony HawkMock-Layer Puffer Vest, Crystal in her Hello Kitty Belted Jacket and her grabbed his Rock & Republic Ribbed Hooded Jacket and he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and they headed out to John's car. John strapped the kids into their seats and they headed to the restaurant for some dinner.

They got to the restaurant and sat down, they just had some burgers each it was easy enough and the kids loved them especially Jason and Crystal, it wasn't often that they got to eat junk food, Adam cooked most nights. "So what movie do you kids wanna go see?" John asked.

"Madagascar" Ash said, John smiled. "OK cool. Should be good." John said, Ash smiled. Randy looked at John and smiled, he was so good with kids, he was starting to really like John and not just on a friendship level, he was starting to develop feelings for the Bostonian. He didn't know if John even swung that way but he wished he could find out somehow.

They finished off dinner and John paid and they headed to the movie theatre. John got their tickets and got the kids an ice cream and juice each and he and Randy shared some popcorn and some soda's. They headed right into the movie theatre and they sat down and enjoyed the movie.

Once it was over John could tell the kids were exhausted so they headed back home. John got the kids into their pyjamas and on the couch watching some TV until they knocked themselves out, about an hour later at 9 PM all kids were fast asleep.

John took Crystal up to her room and put her to bed, then he took Jason to his room and put him to bed and lastly he took Ash into his own room and laid him down on his own bed and covered him up. Once all kids were in bed he headed downstairs. He smiled seeing Randy watching some ESPN.

"I should get going." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight and helping me." John said. "No worries, I enjoyed spending time with you and the kids." Randy said John smiled and walked him to the door, Randy turned and smiled at John and he leaned in and kissed John on the cheek before leaving.

John headed back inside and touched his cheek, "Does he like me?" he asked himself.

He didn't know what to think. Randy was a cool guy and he was the hottest guy in school he was but John wasn't sure if he was ready to get into a relationship.

He was still dealing with some personal issues and he didn't want to lead Randy on.

He figured he'd just wait and see what happened. John headed up to his room and he quickly and quietly got changed into some sweats, he headed downstairs and he chilled out on the couch watching a movie.

At about one in the morning, John was awoken by the front door opening and closing and chatter, he turned and saw Bret, Adam and Chris walking into the house obviously a little drunk.

"Hey Jay, how was the night?" he asked, John smiled. "It was fine, they all enjoyed dinner and the movie, they're upstairs sleeping," John said he looked at Chris.

"Ash is in my bed." John said Chris smiled. "Chris is staying the night, he is too drunk to go home." Adam said, Chris smiled as Bret led him up to the spare room.

"Will you be OK keeping Ash in your room?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am fine with it." John said, Adam smiled and kissed John on the cheek and John headed up to his room, he walked in and stopped seeing Chris on his bed hugging Ash to his body, both of them were sleeping, John smiled at them and he headed back down to the lounge and he made himself a bed on the couches.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of a blonde hot older amazing father and man.

**WEEKS LATER**

John was downstairs in the lounge eating a bowl of cereal Jason was right beside him and they were watching Saturday morning cartoons. "He seems to be fitting in better" Bret commented as he and Adam had their own breakfast with Crystal. "Yeah he is. He's enjoying school and he likes the people he's met and he likes babysitting for us and Chris and he likes making his own money I think." Adam said, Bret nodded. "It's good for him. To get out there and make his own money. I didn't have a rich dad help me through school and college. I had to pay for it all on my own and it paid off, look at where I am now." Bret said. "Yeah but you had parental figures Bretty, you had Hunter and Shawn, John doesn't have that, he has you and me." Adam said, Bret nodded. "Yeah I know. So I was thinking me and you could take Jason and Crystal out today just us?" Bret asked, Adam sighed. He hated leaving John out of things but it all sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds perfect" Adam said, he sighed as the phone rang, he just hoped it wasn't Bret's work calling him in. **"Hello?...Hey Chris what's up?...Yeah John's here just give me a sec"** Adam said he walked into the lounge. "John, phone for you." He told his brother, John got up and he went to the kitchen. **"Hello?...Oh hi….No I am not up to much today….Yeah sure I'd love to….Yeah I'll ask Adam for the address…..I promise it's no problem Ash is an awesome kid…..Ok then see you in an hour….Bye."** John said ending the call. John looked at his brother. "What did Chris want?" Adam asked. "Oh nothing much, he just wanted to know if I could go over and hang out with Ash while he did some paperwork." John said. "Oh are you going to?" Adam asked. "Yeah, so can you write down his address for me?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah sure." He said. "Well I am gonna go get ready." John said heading upstairs.

Adam sighed deeply and wrote down Chris' address. "What's with the sigh?" Bret asked. "Nothing it's just it's a Saturday and you'd think John would want to hang with teenagers not six year olds." Adam said. "Adam if John is OK with it, then it's fine, you need to let him do what HE wants to do." Bret said, Adam sighed, he knew Bret was right but he was just worried about his brother. John showered and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Black Canvas Cargo Pants, his Wild N Free Mock-Layer Tee, his Black Solid Lightweight Hoodie and his Skechers Arcade II Amenity Shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his Crinkle Hooded Jacket and headed downstairs. He smiled and kissed Jason and Crystal on the cheek. "I'll be home later." John said, Adam and Bret nodded and John headed out the door. He programmed Chris' address into the GPS and headed to his house. He got there and was in awe, the outside looked amazing he couldn't wait to see the inside.

He got out of his car and headed up to the door and knocked, Chris smiled as he answered and he let John in, he took John's jacket and John looked around the house. The house was a 4-5 bedroom home, with outdoor entertaining space on three levels, a gorgeous 'Traditional Home' kitchen with beautiful marble countertops, a sunny family room off the kitchen, a formal living room with a floor-to-ceiling travertine fireplace, a lower level walk-out and hand-scraped hickory flooring. This is truly a special location 'within the City' but 'in the Country'. "You have a lovely home." John said Chris smiled. "Come on Ash is up in his room." Chris said, he led John up to Ash' room and John walked in and sat down with Ash who was trying to do some math homework. "John you're here!" he exclaimed, John smiled and hugged him. "Hey Buddy, you need a hand?" John asked, Ash nodded and they started working, Chris smiled and left them to it. He was glad he had John to count on it meant a lot.

"So what is 8 plus 5?" John asked quizzing the kid, Ash looked at John. "9,10,11,12,13" he said counting his fingers on his hand. "There you go." John said, Ash smiled and wrote down the answer to the question. "OK next one." He said, John smiled. "What is 10 plus 10?" John asked, Ash smiled and counted his fingers again. "Twenty." He said. John smiled at him. "Good, you're so good at maths." John said, Ash smiled. "Could you help me draw a picture?" Ash asked. "Sure Buddy what's it for?" John asked. "We have to draw a picture of our weekend, so I want to draw you, daddy and me." he said, John smiled. "OK then" John said, they were drawing when Chris poked his head in. "I have to go to the store quickly you'll be OK here right?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "We'll be fine." John said, Chris smiled at him and headed off. "I just need to use the bathroom OK Ash." John said, the six year old nodded and John went to the bathroom.

He came out and saw no sign of the boy. He looked around upstairs but couldn't find him, John kept looking, he frowned as he heard sniffling, he saw Ash sitting in the lounge room holding a photo of himself, Chris and another man. John figured that was Lance, Ash' other father. John went over to him and hugged him as he cried, it broke his heart to see someone so small look so broken.

"That's my daddy." Ash said, John smiled. "He's very handsome." John said. "He was the best daddy in the world. He would stay home with me when I was sick and he would make me soup with crackers and the some ice cream. He was the best" Ash said, John smiled.

"He used to read me these bedtime stories and I would laugh really hard. Then we would have cuddle time." Ash said, John smiled at him, he never heard the door open and Chris poke his head in.

"I Miss him a lot. I wish he was still here. I know I still have daddy but he isn't around as much….." Ash said, John sighed. "You wanna know something?" John asked, Ash nodded. "Even if your daddy isn't around much, I can tell he loves you more than anything else in the world. You're his world Ash and if he knew how sad you were about him being gone a lot I am sure he would make sure he was home a bit more." John said. "I'm scared to ask him." Ash said, John frowned. "Why?" John asked. "He loves working. He makes babies you know?" Ash asked. John nodded.

"I do know and he is an amazing doctor, but I bet he likes being a daddy more." John said Ash smiled. "You think so?" Ash asked. "I know so." John said, Ash smiled and hugged John tight. John smiled and hugged him back. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll get you some juice OK?" John asked, Ash nodded.

John got up and headed into the kitchen he stopped when he saw Chris sitting at the counter with his head in his hands crying.

"Sorry to interrupt." John said, Chris sniffled and wiped his eyes. "It's OK." Chris said, John sat next to him. "Is everything OK?" John asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah I just overheard Ash, I Miss my husband too." Chris said, John nodded.

"I'm here if you want to talk." John said, Chris smiled. "He was my world. We met in college and married within a few years. He was my everything.

Then Ash came along and I felt like we were how we were meant to be. Almost three years ago things went wrong. Lance had a check-up and he found out he was pregnant again, we were both so happy thought this was the best news ever."

"Everything was going fine until he was in his six month of the pregnancy and he started having trouble walking far, his breathing was laboured and it was hard for him to do anything. I took him to Bret and Bret did all these tests on him, apparently he had some sort of heart defect and the strain of the pregnancy was making it worse. Bret gave him some meds and everything was OK until his eight month. His water broke and he went into labour." Chris said.

"Lance being so stubborn refused to deliver by caesarean so he did a natural birth and it was the wrong choice." Chris said starting to get chocked up.

"During birth, Lance's heart gave out. They took him up and they delivered the baby by caesarean and gave lance surgery….He died on the table, they couldn't revive him and the baby had some sort of heart problem as well and she died as well. So I went from a husband and father of two to a widow and a father of one in one night." Chris said, John couldn't believe this.

"I am so sorry." John said. Chris smiled. "It's not your fault. Since then Ash and I have been doing OK but we're both still sad about losing Lance and the baby." Chris said John nodded. "I can understand that" John said. Chris smiled at him sadly. "Thank-you for listening you didn't have to." he said, John smiled.

"It's fine. I want you and Ash to both feel like you can talk to me." John said, Chris smiled. "Thanks, you know that goes for you too, if you EVER want to talk about your parent's I am here for you." Chris said, John smiled, it meant a lot to know that someone other than Adam would be there if he needed them. "Thanks it means a lot." John said Chris smiled.

He was glad he and Ash had John in their lives he was making a difference even if John didn't know it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Feelings

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A WEEK LATER**

John sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some breakfast. Adam smiled at him. "What are you up to today John?" Adam asked. "I am going to go hang with Ash for a few hours. Then I have to get some homework done." John said, Adam nodded. "Oh right. I didn't think Chris worked today" Adam said.

"He doesn't. He has some stuff to do around the house and some errands to run" John said Adam sighed "I just worry about you John, you're a teenager you should spend some time with your friends." Adam said, John smiled. "I know, but I don't mind hanging out with Ash, he's cool and he needs the help." John said, Adam nodded.

"OK, but I am still going to have a word to Chris about this, you need to be a teenager." Adam said. "Adam it's not like I am doing it for free, I get paid for this." John said, Adam smiled. "OK then." Adam said, John smiled.

"Where's Bret?" John asked. "He is taking Jason and Crystal to his mom's." Adam said, John nodded and smiled. "OK then. So what will you two be doing today then?" John asked, Adam blushed and John crinkled his nose.

"Gross, I am glad I am going out then." John said, Adam laughed loudly. "What it's a natural thing, Bret and I are married and we're trying for another baby." Adam said, John shook his head.

"I don't need the details." John said, he got up and headed up to his room, Adam just laughed, he loved these times when it was just him and John. John headed upstairs to his room and he had a shower and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Lee Relaxed Bootcut Denim Jeans, his Yellow Thermal Crewneck Tee, his Black and Gray Vans Hoxton Striped Fleece Hoodie and his Gray Vans Bishop Skate Shoes.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He smiled at Adam and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm off I'll be home later, try to be done with the baby making by then." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. John headed out the door and he got into his car and headed over to Chris' place.

He got there and he parked, got out and headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and Chris answered a few minutes later. John smiled at him and walked in.

"Thanks for coming." Chris said, "No worries, where's Ash?" John asked. "He's just up in the tub, I am running a little late today, I slept in when I shouldn't have." Chris said, John smiled.

"No worries, you can do what you need to do and I'll get him ready if you'd like?" John asked.

"Thanks, I need to head to the hospital quickly and check in on some results." Chris said, John smiled. "No worries, I'll call if I need you." John said, Chris smiled and he went upstairs with John.

He said his goodbye's to Ash and he was out the door, John got Ash out of the tub and dressed and they went downstairs. "Have you eaten?" John asked, Ash nodded.

"Uh huh." He said. "OK then, what do you wanna do?" John asked. "Can we play some games?" Ash asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure what would you like to play?" John asked.

"Go fish" he said, John smiled and nodded and Ash grabbed his card game and they sat at the coffee table in the lounge and played, John of course let Ash win, the six year old was so excited about it.

John just loved seeing him having a good time, he had formed a strong bond with Ash and he really cared about him a lot.

They finished playing go fish and John decided that he and Ash would make some cupcakes for later on, John loved to bake, his mom had always been in the kitchen teaching him things so John wanted to pass it on and he knew it would be a while before he had kids of his own.

"So what flavour do you wanna make bud?" John asked, "Chocolate" he said, John smiled at him and he got out all the ingredients he would need.

Once he had everything he would need he and Ash started making the mixture, once it was all combined John put the mixture into the cupcake pan and into the oven, while it was cooking John cleaned up and Ash helped him, John smiled at him and wondered if Chris ever spent time like this with Ash because he seemed to like it a lot.

"Hey something smells nice" Chris said as he walked into the room, John smiled. "We made some cupcakes" John said, Chris smiled.

"Well let me make lunch." Chris said, John and Ash smiled and they headed out of the kitchen while Chris made them lunch, about 20 minutes later, Chris called them into the dining room, John and Ash walked in and smiled, they all had different sandwiches in front of them.

Ash had a Philly Chicken Sandwich, Chris had a Roast Beef Sandwiches with Watercress Slaw and John had a Turkey and Salad Sandwich.

They all had some Sweet Potato Fries and an Iced Tea each. "This looks nice" John said, Chris smiled. "No worries, I hope you enjoy." Chris said, John smiled at him, they all started eating.

"So apart from baking cupcakes what else have you been doing?" Chris asked. "We played some cards" Ash said. "Oh, did you win?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh, I kicked John's butt" Ash said. "Ash Jericho" Chris said sternly. "Sorry dad." Ash said, Chris smiled. "Ouch" John said, both Ash and Chris turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "I bit my lip, it's bleeding." John said, Chris sighed. "Dad you should do what you do when I am hurt, kiss it and make it better" Ash said, Chris looked at him and then at John, John shrugged and Chris got up and went over to John and he kissed him, the instant their lips touched one another's they felt a spark fly through them, they broke apart.

"Ash buddy can you go play for a bit, John will be up in a minute" Chris said, Ash nodded and went up to his room.

Once Chris made sure Ash was gone, he pulled John up to his feet and he John by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, John whined into the kiss it was out of nowhere. But he responded intently, he gripped onto Chris' hips and held him close, Chris licked John's bottom lip asking for entrance he hoped would be granted.

He smiled into the kiss as John slowly opened his mouth to the kiss, Chris slowly and easily slid his tongue into John's mouth, John groaned and their tongues tangled together in a heated kiss. Chris' hands went from John's neck, down his back slowly and he could feel John's muscles twitch as his hands headed south.

His hands rested on the bottom of John's back and John moaned loudly, he squeezed Chris' hips telling him he needed to breathe, Chris reluctantly broke the kiss, they parted but held onto one another.

They both licked their lips savouring the taste of one another, they were both breathing heavily as well, the kiss took their breath away.

They both felt things they hadn't felt in such a long time.

They both looked at one another, unsure of what this meant, Chris smiled at John and left the room and headed to his office, John frowned and shook his head, he didn't know what the hell the kiss meant.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was excited as he got dressed for the night. Chris had called him a few hours ago and asked him out on a proper date, John would drive over to Chris' and Chris would take them out for the night.

Ash was spending the night at Chris' mom's so it was all set, except for one tiny problem, John had to lie to Adam and tell him he was spending the night with Randy.

John had called his friend and asked him to cover for him. Randy agreed and they also agreed about if Adam was to call Randy would call John and tell him to give Adam a call.

John got dressed in his Rock & Republic Crash Straight Jeans, his Rock & Republic Denim Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Rock & Republic Ribbed Hooded Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed down to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen counter watching Adam cook dinner.

"What is it?" Adam asked, he knew John wanted something. "Is it OK if I crash at Randy's tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah sure," Adam said. "If you wanna call just call my cell I think we're gonna go out to eat and to see a movie." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"OK, have fun then." Adam said, John smiled and hugged his brother and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove over to Chris'.

He got there and parked in the drive way and got out and headed up to the front door, he rang the doorbell and smiled as Chris answered it, his eyes roamed up and down Chris' body and he liked what he saw, Chris looked so damn good tonight.

He was in his Levi's 511 Slim Fit Jeans, his Levi's Minot Plaid Herringbone Tee, his Levi's Faux-Leather Trucker Jacket and his Bates Ormond Motorcycle Boots.

"You look amazing." Chris complimented John. John smiled at him.

"Thanks, so do you." John said Chris smiled, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door with John. They got into Chris' car and they headed to a nice little family restaurant Chris went to a lot.

They got there got out and headed inside, they were seated immediately in a little corner with some candlelight and they both looked over their menus. Chris got the NY Strip Loin Steak with Bacon-Wrapped Scallops.

The meal was A 10-ounce New York strip loin steak, aged a minimum of 28 days to the peak of tenderness and flavour, charbroiled the way you like it. Paired with bacon-wrapped scallops. Served with seasonal vegetables, mashed potatoes, garlic toast and a grilled lemon.

John got the Chicken Parmesan which was A tender chicken breast, breaded and fried until golden brown, topped with pomodoro tomato sauce and pizza mozzarella, then baked to perfection. Served with garlic toast, seasonal vegetables and fries.

Once their food came they both started eating. "So Ash is with your mom?" John asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah he goes there once a week. They're pretty close." Chris said, John smiled at him. "That's good that they are. Are you close with your mom?" John asked.

"Yeah I am, I love her to bits, she calls me every day to see how I am doing with things. I actually told her about this date and she was a little concerned but overall happy." Chris said, John nodded. "Is it the age thing?" John asked.

"Yeah she is worried about what I am getting myself into with you being a teenager in high school. I know it's not ideal but I feel something with you and I want to find out if it's something more than just lust or if it's just that, lust." Chris said, John nodded.

"My friend Randy is concerned as well, because you're older, you have an amazing job, and home and you have a son. He is just worried that I am making a mistake." John said.

"Do you think you're making a mistake?" Chris asked him, John shook his head.

"No I don't. I want to see where this goes and if there is something more to us. Yeah it's daunting knowing you have so many years on me and then there's Ash I don't want him hurt through all of this." John said, Chris smiled, he was pleased that John didn't want to hurt Ash. "I understand but I don't think you could ever hurt him." Chris said, John smiled at him.

They finished dinner and they headed to the movie theatre, they got their tickets to see Parental Guidance, they grabbed some popcorn and soda's and they went in and sat down an enjoyed the movie.

It was nice for Chris to just be with someone and not worry about seeing anyone he knew from work or Ash' school. It was the same for John, he didn't want to run into anyone from school, students or teachers.

Once the movie ended they headed out and got into Chris' car. "You want me to take you home or should we go somewhere else?" Chris asked.

"Somewhere else" John said, Chris smiled and drove John to a little secluded place up on a hill, it gave them the most amazing views of the city, he parked the car and they unbuckled their seatbelts and they sat in the car admiring the view and talking about their life, John was interested in Chris' career, he thought that what the older man did for a living was just amazing.

They talked for over a half an hour before the talking turned into kissing and the kissing turned into making out and the making out turned into John straddling Chris' lap in the drivers seat of the car, John was grinding down onto Chris when they heard the sound of John's cell ringing. John groaned and pulled away and he pulled out his cell.

**"Hello?...Oh hey Ran….He called?...OK then I'll call him back….thanks."** John said ending the call.

He then dialled his brother's number. **"Hey Addy…Oh I was just in the shower when you called…**(Chris snickered to himself as he watched John try and lie his way out of the situation)**….Yeah we're going to head to bed now…..OK then….yeah breakfast tomorrow…..alright love you….Bye." **John said ending the call. John glared at Chris. "You lie really well." Chris said, John sighed and rested his head on Chris' shoulder, Chris rubbed John's back.

"You wanna come back to mine?" Chris asked, John pulled back and looked at Chris. "Not for that, no sex. Just to sleep. I haven't had someone to hold in a long time and I would love to be able to hold you." Chris said, John blushed and bowed his head shying away from Chris.

"I'd love to." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John tenderly one last time and John moved back to his own seat.

They both buckled up and headed over to Chris' house. They got there and John put his car in the garage so he wouldn't be caught and they headed inside, they headed up to Chris' amazing bedroom, the room was stunning, he had white carpet and a huge bed in the centre, he had 2 walk In closets and a huge TV hanging on the wall, Chris threw John some sweat pants and they both got changed for bed, they then got into bed and Chris pulled John closer to him.

John rested his head on Chris' chest and Chris wrapped his arms around John's body as he flicked on some TV for them to watch, both of them knew in that moment that it wasn't just lust between them, there was so much more, they really liked one another and they really cared about one another as well.

They knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially because John was in high school. But they knew that they wanted to be with one another no matter the consequences.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Bret Finds Out

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A MONTH LATER**

Chris and John were still together and enjoying one another's company. Tonight though was going to be a big step in their relationship.

Tonight they were telling Ash that they were together, John was really nervous, he didn't know how Ash was going to react and he knew if Ash didn't like this that it would be the end of him and Chris and he didn't know if he could cope without having Chris there with him, every day.

John just hoped tonight would go OK, because if Ash was OK with it, John and Chris would be much more at ease and much more happy.

John looked through his closet and found what he wanted to wear for the night, if all went well with Ash, they would go get some dinner and then head to the arcade to play some games. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the night.

He dressed in his HelixSlim Bootcut Jeans, his HelixSkull & Wing Thermal Tee, his HelixMotorcycle Jacket and his Nike Renzo 2 Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He saw Adam and Bret having dinner. "I'm off I'll see you tomorrow" John said, Adam and Bret smiled and nodded and John headed out the door.

He got into his car and headed over to Chris' house, he was getting more and more nervous as time went by he just hoped that everything would go OK with Ash. John got there and he headed up to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened a few seconds later with a grinning Ash dressed in a bathrobe. "Come in John!" he said, John laughed and walked inside.

"Dad's in the shower" Ash said, John nodded and smiled. "Go get dressed then." John said. Ash smiled and nodded and headed up to his room.

Chris walked down a minute later dressed for the night looking HOT. He was dressed in his Rock and Republic Corrosion Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Skull and Chain Thermal Tee, his Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket and his Bates Big Bend Motorcycle Boots.

Chris quickly went over to John and kissed him, John smiled, he loved being kissed by Chris. "You ready for this?" Chris asked, John sighed.

"Yeah I am. I just hope it goes OK." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. Ash came down a minute later dressed for the night, all he knew about tonight was that they were going out to dinner then to the arcade.

He was dressed in his Skinny Jeans, his Rock and Republic Mock-Layer Striped Tee, his Rock and Republic Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket and his Nike 6.0 Ruckus Low Jr. Skate Shoes. "Are we going now?" Ash asked, John and Chris looked at him.

"Sit down Ash, there's something John and I need to talk to you about." Chris told his son. Ash nodded and sat down in the middle of his dad and John.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, Chris sighed. "Things have changed between me and John. We like one another a lot, we want to be with one another like I was with daddy." Chris said, Ash frowned. "Like kissing and hugging?" Ash asked, Chris nodded and smiled.

"Exactly like that. I really like John and John really likes me. But we need you to be OK with this." Chris said, Ash looked at them both. Ash didn't really understand but he knew that his dad was happy, for the first time since his daddy Lance died, Chris was happy.

"I know you're happy daddy. You smile now more…..You spend time with me now as well, you never used too after daddy died." Ash said, Chris sighed "I am so sorry baby boy, when your dad died I shut myself off I didn't want to deal with things." Chris said.

"I just loved daddy so much, I felt lost without him. John makes me happy again, and you have kept me together, which was a tough job for a little kid, I want to thank you for being here for me, even though I wasn't there like I should have been for you." Chris said to Ash, Ash smiled and hugged his daddy.

"I want you to be happy and if John makes you happy then I am happy." Ash said, Chris smiled. "This has to be a secret though Ash, OK. Only you, me and John can know, for now OK?" Chris asked, he wanted to make sure Ash knew he couldn't say anything to anyone. "I promise." Ash said, Chris smiled at him.

"OK now that that's settled let's go get some food." Chris said, they all left the house and got into Chris' car and they headed to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside and they sat down and ordered their food.

Chris got the Herb Roasted Prime Rib, John got the Lobster Tails and Ash got the Chicken Quesadillas. "So what happens now?" Ash asked his dad and John. John and Chris frowned at him. "What do you mean buddy?" Chris asked.

"Well does John live with us now or something?" Ash asked, Chris smiled. "No buddy, John will still be living with uncle Bret and uncle Adam, he has school and everything but he will be spending more time with us." Chris said.

"Oh, OK then." He said, starting to eat his food, John and Chris laughed at him, they were glad he was OK with it.

"So how is school?" Chris asked, John and Ash looked at him not knowing who he was talking to. "Both of you." Chris said laughing. "It's good." Ash said, Chris smiled. "John?" Chris asked.

"It's going good. It's so surreal to know that it's my senior year I don't know what I am going to do next year. It's kinda scary." John said, Chris smiled and rested his hand on John's. "It'll come to you." Chris said.

John smiled and nodded, he knew he wanted to write, but he didn't know what.

They finished off dinner and headed to the arcade, they got there and Ash went wild playing all the games and everything.

John and Chris just sat by and watched him play, they were glad that he was enjoying their time together and that Ash was OK with their new relationship. Chris reached over and took John's hand in his own. John smiled at him.

"We can make this work Johnny. I know it won't be easy with Ash and with your brother and our age difference but I think we can make this work. I really do." Chris said, John smiled.

"I think so too Chris. I think we can make this work." John said, Chris smiled at him. Ash finished playing his games and they headed out to the car.

They got in and headed home to Chris'. Chris held John's hand the whole entire way and Ash in the backseat smiled at them, they were so happy.

He was glad his dad was happy he really was.

They got home and Chris locked up the house and he and John put Ash to bed and then headed to bed themselves. "Are you sure it's OK if I stay over with him here?" John asked, Chris smiled.

"It'll be fine I promise." Chris said, John smiled at him. "OK then." He said, they both stripped down and slipped into bed holding one another close, this was the real beginning of their relationship and they couldn't wait to see where it headed.

**WEEKS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up in Chris' arms, he had spent another night with his lover and another night lying to Adam, he hated to do it, but he had no other choice he knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't be OK with him and Chris dating, he would flip out about it. John looked over and smiled seeing Chris asleep. Ash was over at his grandmas for the night and Chris had worked late last night. So John slipped out of bed quietly and he headed down to the kitchen. He figured that Chris needed the sleep and he wanted to surprise him by cooking him breakfast. He got downstairs and pulled out what he needed for breakfast. He decided to make bacon, eggs and French toast. He was cooking the eggs and bacon when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He smiled and held onto Chris' hands. "Smells nice down here what are you cooking?" Chris asked. "Bacon, eggs and French toast." John said, Chris smiled and kissed the back of John's neck. John smiled and served up the food for them. Chris smiled and grabbed them some juice and they sat down and ate their breakfast. "Thank-you for this last night was a long night." Chris said, John nodded. "It's OK. I like to cook." John said, Chris smiled. "So tell me about your night." John said, Chris looked at him. "You sure you wanna listen?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am sure." John said, Chris smiled. "I implanted a couple a few weeks ago, last night the mother was admitted into hospital because she was spotting, I headed down there and she miscarried. She's had two miscarries so far and she's on the wrong side of forty so I don't know if this will be their last chance or if they will want to go another round." Chris said, John nodded.

"It must be sad. To have to go through all the treatments and everything and then to lose the baby, it must break their hearts. I don't know how you do this every day as a job." John said.

"Yeah the job has it's bad sides, but I also have an awesome side. You get to see pregnancies all the way through and people who couldn't have kids become parent's." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "When is Ash gonna be home?" John asked.

"Not until tonight, you have to be at home tonight right? Because it's a school night and all." Chris asked. John nodded. "Yeah I do. I have to be at home on school nights. I wish I could stay here all the time though." John said, Chris smiled and reached over and took John's hand in his own. "Me too babe." He said, John smiled.

They finished off breakfast and John had a shower while Chris cleaned up. When John was out of the bathroom, Chris had a shower and they went into the lounge to watch some TV.

About ten minutes into the show, Chris was on top of John and they were laying on the couch kissing and touching one another. John's hand's wrapped around Chris' neck and he pulled the older man closer for a deeper kiss.

Chris slid his tongue into John's mouth and they kissed like there was no tomorrow, John moved so he could spread his legs a little and he wrapped them around Chris' hips.

Chris settled in between John's legs and his hands went down to John's chest and they kept moving down until he reached the hem of John's shirt, he tugged it up and John got the hint, they pulled away and Chris pulled John's shirt off of his body, John was eager to see Chris as well so he pulled on Chris' shirt.

Chris smiled down at him and dropped a soft kiss onto his lips. "Buttons love" he said, John blushed and he slowly undid the buttons and rid Chris of his shirt.

Chris threw the shirt to the floor and laid back on top of John and resumed their make-out session. John's hands travelled down Chris' body, from his neck, down his muscular and well-toned and tanned back and down to Chris buttocks.

John gave Chris' ass a little squeeze and Chris moaned as the teen felt him up. John then moved his hands to the front of Chris' jeans and he easily and skilfully popped open Chris' button and eased down his fly.

Chris was trying his hardest not to just force John on his stomach and fuck him. The way John was touching him was so fucking amazing and the teens hands were so close to his throbbing package.

Chris groaned as John's hand went inside his boxer briefs. He thrusted up a bit and John took hold of Chris' member. Chris wiggled and try to free himself from his jeans and underwear, but John and Chris froze when they heard the door open and close.

"Jericho?!" they heard Bret call out for Chris. They jumped apart and went to pull their clothes on but it was too late, Bret was standing in the doorway of the lounge room wearing a shocked look across his face.

"What the hell?" he asked softly, John and Chris both pulled their shirts on and Chris did up his jeans and they looked at Bret.

"Wanna explain?" Bret asked his best friend, Chris nodded and took Bret into the kitchen so they could talk. They sat down and Bret looked at Chris wanting to know what was going on.

"I like John a lot. I really do. He is sweet and kind and warm and loving. Plus he is amazing with Ash, Ash loves John and John loves him. We both know how hard this is going to be but we wanna see where it's headed. Ash knows about us. He also knows not to say anything to anyone, he thinks it's a game." Chris said, Bret nodded.

"I get it, but you do know how much trouble this is gonna bring to you in the form of Adam right? He is gonna wanna castrate you when he finds out." Bret warned him.

"I know, but John's eighteen Bret he isn't some snot nosed teenager. He is very mature for his age, he has to be after what he's been through." Chris said. Bret smiled.

"I know, and I can see that you're happy Chris. I haven't seen you this happy since before Lance and I want you to keep being happy." Bret said, Chris smiled. "I know how close you came to just absolutely falling apart when Lance died, you just can't hurt each other, because it would crush Ash as well." Bret said, Chris nodded.

"We know and we don't plan on hurting one another." Chris said. Bret smiled. "OK that was best friend Bret talking, now this is John's brother in law talking. Don't hurt him or I will hurt you and you have to remember Chris he is only eighteen, you have years and years of experience on him, you have to take it slow. If you get my drift" Bret said, Chris frowned then he got it.

"Sex, I know and I promise we haven't done anything yet, you walked in on as far as it's gotten I promise you Bret." Chris said, Bret smiled. "Good." He said.

"So when are you planning on telling Adam?" Bret asked as John joined them. "Not yet. Adam would flip out." John said, Bret nodded.

"I agree with you there, I don't like hiding something like this from my husband but I think it's best all round if you hide it a bit longer. But before you say ANYTHING to him, make sure that this is what you REALLY want both of you." Bret said. "It is Bret. I want John. I really do." Chris said, John smiled at him.

"And I want Chris and Ash." John said with conviction. Bret smiled. "OK then, I wish you both happiness and luck, but John I think you should head on home, spend some time with your brother, he's been missing you and he thinks you and Randy are boyfriend's" Bret said, John rolled his eyes.

"OK." John said, Chris smiled and walked John to the door and he kissed him. "I'll call later tonight." Chris said, John nodded and they kissed again and John headed back home.

He couldn't believe Bret had interrupted them but he was so glad that his bother in law was OK with his relationship with Chris.

John knew in his heart that this was the right thing to do. He knew he was meant to be with Chris and with Ash. He just knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Set Up & Romantic Picnic

**LIFE GOES ON**

**WEEKS LATER**

"MMM something smells nice Addy, what are you cooking?" John asked.

"Dinner, I invited Chris and Ash over." Adam said, John smiled, he couldn't wait to see his lover and Ash. "Cool" John said. "Also I invited Randy over" John looked at him. "Why would you invite Randy for?" John asked Adam looked at his brother.

"I am not stupid John. I know you and Randy are together. I know he's your boyfriend. I mean with all the time you spend together. I mean you spend every weekend with him and I think I should get to know him better." Adam said, John sighed, his brother was so wrong in his thoughts. He just hoped that Randy would go along with tonight and just pretend that they were a couple. "You should go and get ready for the night." Adam told John. John nodded and went up to his room.

He went to his closet and looked through his things and picked out what he wanted to wear. Once he chose his clothes he headed for the bathroom and had a nice shower. Once he showered he got out and got dressed.

He dressed in his Relaxed Bootcut Denim Jeans, his Yellow Thermal Crewneck Tee, his Striped Fleece Hoodie and his Gray Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he checked his phone and saw a message from Randy. **~You owe me!~** it said, John sighed he owed a lot to Randy he just had to figure out what he could get him, John thought he could hook him up with someone at school.

He knew Randy was crushing on Wade Barrett, so John wanted to try and make that happen. John grabbed his phone and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen and smiled seeing Adam, Bret, Jason and Crystal. "Hey John." Bret said, John smiled at him.

"Hey." John said. "So I heard that Randy is coming to dinner tonight?" Bret asked, John looked at him wishing he could do something but Bret just shrugged. "Yeah should be fun." John said with a roll of his eyes.

Bret smirked, he hoped Chris and John knew what they were in for with Adam being involved in John's personal life. The doorbell rang and John got up and went and answered the door he smiled seeing Chris and Ash, he took their coats and kissed Chris quickly. "I have to tell you something" John said. "What?" Chris asked. "Chris get in here!" Adam called out.

"Tell me later OK?" he asked before walking away from John. John sighed. John hung up Chris' coat and he heard a knock on the door, he smiled and opened it. "Come in Ran, thanks for doing this. I had NO idea my brother would do this." John said.

"No worries, but I am NOT kissing you." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "I got it." John said, John hung up Randy's coat and they walked into the kitchen. Adam smiled and went over to Randy and hugged him.

"I am so glad you're here. I know we've met before but I wanted to get to know the person who is spending so much time with my baby brother." Adam said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said, Adam smiled at him. "OK let's eat" Adam said, John went to sit beside Chris but Adam stopped him. "No John you should sit beside Randy." He said, John sighed and walked around the table and sat beside his friend. Randy looked at him and John sighed, Adam came in and served dinner.

Tonight's meal wasMeatloaf with Mozzarella, Mushrooms, and Pepperoni, served with Green Beans and a Chive Mash. "Enjoy." Adam said, everyone got stuck into the meal and started eating.

"You know I have to say this, but you two are so cute together" Adam commented, John nearly choked on his food. "Are you taking John to the prom?" Adam asked. "Adam." John warned. "What? It's a simple question" Adam said. "Not sure, we haven't really discussed it yet." Randy said, Adam smiled.

John looked at Chris and he knew he was seething inside. "You know you two remind me of myself and Bret when we started dating, Bret used to take me out on picnics it was so romantic. Maybe I could make you boys up one and Randy you can take John out, maybe tomorrow?" Adam asked, Randy looked at John. "Sounds nice. Thank-you." He said, John sighed he didn't know what to do right now.

"So Randy what colleges are you looking at applying to?" Bret asked, John smiled at him in thanks, this talk was better than Adam trying to make John and Randy into this perfect little couple.

"Not sure yet, I am applying to a few in America. One in Missouri." Randy said.

"Oh, but what if you and John are still together? What happens then?" Randy asked. "Addy, stop please. We don't know what the future will bring and Randy is allowed to go to a college he likes." John said. "I mean I am applying to BU." John said.

"What?" Adam and Chris both asked at the same time, Adam looked at Chris. "Sorry I just think Ash would miss him a lot if he left." Chris said, looking directly into his young lovers eyes. John sighed, he shouldn't have blurted that bit of information out.

"It's just a possibility. I don't know what I want to study yet. I know I am good at writing but I don't know if I want to pursue a career in it." John said. "I think you should. I've read your things John. You're really good." Adam said John smiled.

"Thanks Addy." John said, they finished dinner and Adam served desert which was a Rocky Road Chocolate Cake. "You know boys, we don't mind a bit of PDA. You can hold hands and kiss if you like." Adam said, John sighed, Chris growled and made a fist with his hands, Bret knew Chris was about to blow.

Bret looked at his friend and Chris knew he had to calm down. "Why didn't you just kis….-" Ash went to say but Chris clamped his hand over Ash' mouth. "Shh, the game remember?" Chris asked his son as he nearly blew their secret out of the water.

Adam looked at Chris questioningly. "It's a game we've been playing with John...nothing to it. Some X-Box thing" Chris said, Adam nodded and let it go.

John looked at Chris and gave him a smile and mouthed 'Thanks' over at him, Chris nodded he knew this was just as hard on John as well. He hated this, he wished now that he and Ash had never come to dinner.

"Adam honey, come help with the cocoa." Bret said, Adam nodded and went into the kitchen with his husband. "Stop Adam. Stop playing match maker. John is doing fine...just leave him to do things in his own way at his own pace." Bret said, Adam sighed.

"Well John has always been shy, he needs my help" Adam said, Bret shook his head. "No he doesn't." Bret said Adam sighed and they headed back into the lounge area.

About half an hour later, Randy left and then Chris and Ash left, John snuck out and he went over to Chris and gave him a little kiss. "Picnic tomorrow?" John asked, Chris smirked. "Definitely, come by mine at about eleven." Chris said, John smiled and nodded and kissed Chris again before heading inside.

He went over to the kitchen and started helping packing things away. "Thanks for dinner Addy it was nice." John said. "No worries" Adam said. "Will you be OK making up a picnic for tomorrow?" John asked, Adam smiled brightly at John and nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks, I am gonna go do some homework." John said he kissed Adam on the cheek and headed up to his room.

He walked in and went to his desk and he quickly grabbed his phone and texted Chris.

**~Miss you already~** he wrote and he got back to his homework, tomorrow would be fun though, having a nice picnic with his lover. He couldn't wait!

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he got ready for the day. Today was going to be amazing and he couldn't wait. He was looking forward to spending the day with Chris without having to worry about anything else.

He had also done some serious thinking and he knew he was ready to take the next step in his and Chris' relationship. He was ready to have sex with the older man. Yes John was nervous because he had never had sex before but he wanted his first time to be with Chris.

He knew that Chris would never hurt him and that he would take care of him. John dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Green Helix Wing Thermal Tee, his Helix Black Moto Jacket and his K-Swiss Albury II Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Jason and Crystal watching cartoons with Bret. It was one of the things Bret always did with his kids.

John went into the kitchen and saw Adam slaving away working on John's picnic for the day. "Morning Addy." John said, Adam smiled.

"Morning John. I am nearly done with your picnic basket so you can head out soon." Adam said John smiled at him. "Thanks for this Addy it means so much to me." John said, Adam smiled. "No worries I want you and Randy to have a nice romantic day together." Adam said John smiled, Adam finished packing up the basket and he sat down with John.

"I think you should take these as well." Adam said, he handed John some lube and condoms. John's eyes went wide. "Adam." He said embarrassed. "I just want you to be prepared if anything should happen. I don't want you to end up pregnant or anything." Adam said, John nodded.

"OK I promise." John said he took the lube and condoms and put them in his pockets. "OK have fun." Adam said John smiled, he grabbed the basket and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to Chris'.

He got there and Chris was outside waiting for him, looking amazing as usual. Chris was in his Levi's 559 Relaxed-Fit Straight-Leg Jeans, his Gray Levi's Brim Thermal Tee, his Black Levi's Faux-Leather Trucker Jacket and his black Boots.

Chris smiled and got into John's car and Chris directed John where to go. They pulled up to a nice place that was on the hill. It was the place Chris took John on their date. They got out and set up the picnic and pulled out all the food that Adam had made.

There was Watermelon Slices, Corn On The Cob, Grilled Shrimp Skewers, Fried Chicken, Coleslaw, Fruit Salad, Sweet Iced Tea and Apple Pie.

"Let's eat shall we?" Chris asked John nodded and smiled. "I am sorry about last night. I had no idea Adam was going to invite Randy over." John said. Chris smiled at John. "It's OK I know you didn't. But knowing Adam this won't be the last time he tries to hook you and Randy up together." Chris said, John nodded.

"I know. I just wish I could say that I was with you, but we agreed now wasn't the time." John said, Chris nodded.

"Believe me babe. I wish I could tell my best friend that I am so happy to be with his brother but I can't. We will soon though I promise you." Chris said, John smiled at him.

"I know, I am happy just spending time with you and with Ash." John said, Chris smiled at him. They finished off eating and packed the leftover food away and they laid down together on the blanket. John pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

Their tongues meshed together like peanut butter and jelly. They were a perfect match. "I love you" Chris said looking into John's eyes. John smiled. "I love you too so much Chris. I just love you and I want you to prove to me you love me." John said looking up at Chris who was hovering over him.

"Are you sure? I want too, I do but I need you to be sure" Chris said stroking John's face. He needed John to be sure, there was no way he was going to be able to stop once he got started. He needed to feel John. He was craving him.

"I'm sure I love you. I trust you." John said Chris nodded. He leaned down and kissed John passionately. John wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and spread his legs a little so Chris could settle himself in between them.

Chris settled himself down in the space as he dominated John's mouth. John bucked his hips as he felt Chris' hard cock through Chris' jeans. "Want you now" John gasped out.

Chris smirked and kissed John hard. He lifted up John's shirt, his fingertips ghosting over John's abs making John shiver. "Sit up a sec" Chris said. John smiled, he sat up and watched as Chris lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Wow" Chris said breathlessly as he rubbed his hands over John's chest, abs and stomach, John tingled all over, just from a simple touch he knew Chris was the one. No one had ever made him feel like this.

"You're perfect" Chris said as he leaned down to kiss John's chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, he sucked on it and licked. He sucked until both nipples were hard nubs. "Baby" John whined Chris laughed.

"Shh Johnny, soon I promise" Chris cooed John sighed and closed his eyes as Chris' tongue worked its way down to his belly button. He licked around the belly button. John moaned loudly. Chris looked up at him and smirked.

"You're an asshole" John gasped out. Chris laughed. He popped open John's jean button, he used his teeth to pull down John's zipper, John shuddered. Chris was just oozing sex appeal, he couldn't believe this was his man. That Chris was going to have him.

Chris pulled down John's jeans and threw them to the side he pulled off John's shoes and socks and threw them away as well. He climbed back onto John and smirked down at John. His angel.

"I wanna see you" John said Chris smiled. "Undress me" Chris said John's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Chris' voice was full of lust it was such a turn on. He thought he'd cum right then.

John was practically reverent about undressing Chris. He didn't tear, he didn't pull, he didn't even hurry. Each article of clothing, from his shirt and jeans to his underwear, was carefully removed, folded, and placed on the floor, almost as if John wanted the garments to remain like this forevermore.

When he was done, and Chris naked and bare, John sighed, long and slow and happy. Chris was about the most striking creature John had ever laid eyes on. He was glorious in his nakedness, all muscle and strong bone, solid but limber.

Then Chris' thumbs hooked underneath the waistband of John's boxers. John automatically lifted his hips up, and Chris slid them down and off. He dropped the underwear in a daze, too stunned by what he saw to concentrate on anything else.

The vision that greeted him was unlike any he'd ever seen before and his mouth formed a small 'o' of wonderment. John was flawless. His blue eyes glittered and danced with unadulterated lust. His skin held no cuts, no blemishes, not even a whisper of a scar.

Chris could see nothing but John's skin, lightly tanned, , John was pure, inside and out. Chris felt drawn to John's body in a way he'd never been before. In the past, this was a fantasy, an amusing thing to think about as he lay safe and alone in his house.

On those lonely nights, he visualized a muscular, sexy, experienced John. But the real one, the one laying underneath him with that tiny smile, and that faint blush, was a young John, an innocent John.

A virgin John. Chris couldn't have imagined something so lovely. John arched up and crashed himself against Chris, kissed him with all the passion he possessed. Fevered skin met fevered skin, and for the first time, John understood the meaning of lust.

From the moment his hips locked into place with Chris', and their unbending arousals met, John knew that there was nothing better than this. Oh gods, John had never felt anything like it.

As he ground harder, faster, against Chris, Chris ground harder and faster against him. It was totally instinct now. John knew he wanted nothing but sex, and he wanted it now.

Chris' lips broke away from John's, but John felt them again soon enough. They were at his shoulder, leaving little sucking kisses all over.

Then they followed the smooth line of John's collarbone, still just flirting with the ivory skin. It seemed Chris was using John's body as a map, dropping a kiss at every landmark.

One fell on his nipple, another at his navel, a third on the corner of hip. Then Chris stopped. He looked up at John from underneath his eyelashes, but the gesture didn't make him look shy, or scared, or questioning, the way John had always thought it did.

Now, Chris looked rather…naughty. And that's when John knew. Chris wanted to go down on him.

And before he had any say in the subject, John was gasping and feeling wet heat surround him. It was so sudden, he didn't even see Chris' head dip down, his forehead brushing John's stomach to take him into his mouth.

John suffered the caresses of Chris' lips, brushing and skimming his shaft, down to his balls and back again. The excruciating pleasure didn't end for a full minute, then Chris' mouth stilled, only to be replaced by something ten times greater. John felt sweet sucking, like the siphon of a baby's mouth at a mother's breast.

Gratifying Life flowed from Chris' suckling, Life that John freely gave, and would continue to give, until his dying day. John didn't know it could be like this.

Chris' tongue was exquisite and skilled, and it drove him near to incoherency. Chris' tongue was relief and stimulation, excitement and exhilaration, motivation, inspiration, anticipation, liberation.

"No…no…Chris, stop." John choked out. Chris immediately lifted his head, took his mouth off John. He looked puzzled, even a little put out.

"Not like this," explained John. "I don't want it to end like this." Chris' heart leapt. John didn't want it to end like this. Then he must mean…he must want…

"In me, Chris. I want you in me, Chris. Please?" Chris smiled and nodded. He jumped off of John and grabbed some lube. He got back onto John and kissed John again. He opened up the bottle of lube and lubed himself up. John laid back and spread his legs giving himself over to Chris.

Chris coated his fingers with the lube and slowly entered John with his index finger. John gasped and wriggled trying to get used to the feeling again. "You ok?" Chris asked John nodded. "Move over to the right" John said Chris nodded and did so John bucked Chris was hitting the right spot.

"Please Chris more I want more of you" he moaned Chris smiled and nodded. slowly eased another finger into the lubed-up hole, slowly scissoring them and occasionally brushing John's prostate.

All feeling of pain and discomfort was gone from John, who realised that fuck yeah did bottoming feel good. He tried to touch his cock, but Chris slapped his hand away. Finally, Chris added a third finger, pumping them in and out as John rocked his hips, allowing them to slip deeper inside of him.

Too soon for John's liking, Chris pulled his fingers out of the now very relaxed hole. Before John could bitch, though, the fingers were replaced by something much bigger at his entrance.

"You ready, baby?" Chris asked, leaning down to kiss John gently. "Fuck yeah," he said, as Chris slowly, inch by inch, pushed his erection into John's hole. John groaned as his heated hole expanded, the feeling of being filled hypnotically arousing.

There was pain, but it was only slight, and as Chris held himself inside there, it went away.

"Fuck, you're big, give it to me hard" John said as Chris smirked. Chris moaned deeply as he bottomed out, his balls resting against John's ass, his thick member buried deep inside John, just like in some of his best, most explicit dreams, but unimaginably better.

John cried as Chris slid into him completely, penetrating him deeply and stretching his body to its limits. "You're so fucking tight," Chris gritted out as he gently pulled out before easing back in, shifting his hips as he searched for John's tiny prostate. John groaned, the burn oddly more pleasurable than he thought it would be.

Chris moaned as he pulled back and thrusted in softly, internally grinning at the pleasured little moan that slipped past John's lips as John arched his back higher than he thought was possible. He pulled back and thrusted a bit harder, pleased with John's response as his head prodded at his spot.

John moaned and lifted his hips up unconsciously, forcing Chris deeper inside. They both groaned as the perfect rhythm they built grew faster, the air filling with Chris' deep moans, and John's high pitched wails of pleasure.

Chris pistoned his hips harder, driving into John mercilessly, attacking his prostate with the tip of his cock until John was numb with pleasure, his mind drowned in the intense feeling that Chris gave him.

Chris continued to pound into John relentlessly, his hands skimming down his torso, plucking at the tiny nipples and moaning as John tightened around him. The older man pulled John's legs up on to his shoulders, and pressed into him harder, bending John until his knees almost reached his shoulders.

John pulled Chris down by his hair, connecting their lips as he continued to thrust his hips along with the older man.

His dick felt impossibly hard between his legs as he felt a tight coiling in his stomach. He moaned as Chris' rough hand wrapped around his member, using the gleaming precum that had dribbled form the slit as lubrication.

Chris groaned, the slight sting on his scalp from John tugging on the ends of his hair as the rhythm of his hips stuttered and jerked. "I'm close," he growled in John's ear, hands gripping at his hips to set a new harder, faster pace. John moaned as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

His volume increased as Chris started stroking him faster, hitting his harder. Chris leaned down and pressed their lips together, teeth and tongue clashing in a heated kiss as he gripped as the younger man's thigh with one hand, hip in the other, hard enough to bruise.

John near screamed as he came, mewling loudly as his back arched high as he tightened around Chris.

The older of the two groaned deeply as he pumped hot cum into John's tight channel, still thrusting as he rode out both of their orgasms.

He panted and fell to the side on the ground, careful not to crush John as he pulled out, sighing as he gathered John into his arms. "I've always wanted to do that. Since I met you" he said John laughed.

"Me too" he said as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted, sated but exhausted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Telling Adam

**LIFE GOES ON**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

John groaned as he woke up in Chris' arms. He had spent the night with him, Adam had thought John was with Randy though. John sighed as he opened his eyes he had a blinding headache and he felt sick in the stomach.

He got up leaving Chris sleeping and he went into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced he didn't look the best. He washed his face and just stood there. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him, he went to the toilet and dropped to his knees and threw up. The bathroom door opened ten minutes later and Chris walked in and he went right over to John and rubbed his back.

John looked at him and closed his eyes, he didn't want Chris to see him like this it was so unattractive. Chris stayed with John and rubbed his back until John was finished, he then handed John some mouth wash and John washed his mouth out. Chris looked at him and he felt his forehead making sure it wasn't a fever or anything.

"What are you feeling?" Chris asked. "I have a headache and feel nauseas." John said, Chris nodded. "You don't have a fever or anything so I don't know what it is." Chris said. "You lay in bed and I will make you some tea." Chris said, John looked at him.

"I am fine Chrissy, please just let me have a moment. I wanna shower." John said, Chris nodded and left John alone and went downstairs and made himself and Ash some food and John some tea. John showered and dressed for the day in some sweats and headed downstairs, he saw Ash and Chris in the kitchen eating some bacon and eggs, the smell of the bacon made him cringe.

Chris smiled at him and handed him the tea, John took it but the smell of bacon was too much, he ran out the kitchen door to the backyard and he threw up again, Chris went after him and sighed, this wasn't right. Something was wrong with his teen lover. He grabbed his cellphone and called a colleague at the hospital, he knew she would be discreet. He managed to get a hold of her and he made an appointment for John. He knew John would probably fight him on it but Chris just wanted to make sure John was OK.

John finished throwing up and he went into the kitchen and washed his mouth out. Chris went over to him. "I made you an appointment with a friend. We have to leave soon." Chris said, John looked at him. "You need to go John. You're not well. If I don't take you, Adam will." Chris said, John nodded.

He knew Chris was right. Chris went up with Ash and they both got dressed for the day and they headed out with John to the car. Chris dropped Ash off at his mom's house. He just didn't think Ash should be there at the doctor's in case something was really wrong with his lover.

John and Chris kissed Ash goodbye and headed to the hospital. They got there and headed up to Stephanie's floor. Steph smiled as she saw Chris, Chris smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and led him and John into an exam room.

"OK I just need some background info on you John." Steph said John nodded. "How old are you?" she asked. "Seventeen." John said Steph looked at Chris. "I love him." Chris said, Steph smiled. "Have you had any medical issues in the past?" Steph asked. "No, not really." John said, Steph smiled.

"OK then. Let me do a body work over and then I will run some urine and blood tests and get to the bottom of your headaches and nausea." She said, John smiled and nodded. Steph did the physical exam and found nothing wrong with John. So she took some blood and urine and ran some tests. John sat with Chris as Chris held his hand.

"You'll be OK babe." Chris said, John nodded. "I hope so Chris. I am scared. I have never been sick like this before it's insane." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. Steph came into the room and sat down.

"So?" Chris asked. "I have the results but I don't know if they're good or bad." Steph said. "Just tell us Steph." Chris said. "It seems that John is pregnant." Steph said, John and Chris' eyes went wide in shock. "P….Pregnant?" John asked, Steph nodded. "Yes, I will have to do a sonogram to see how far along everything is." Steph said, Chris looked at John and John looked at Chris they were both freaking out.

"So can I do the sonogram?" Steph asked, Chris snapped out of his shock. "Yeah of course." He said, John got up and laid on the table and Steph set the machine up and they had a look at the baby. Chris held John's hand as she looked.

"Oh my god" Chris said as he saw the screen, Steph saw it too. "What? What is it?" John asked. "Baby, you're pregnant with triplets" Chris said, John looked at him and at the screen.

"No way, please tell me you're lying." John said. "Sorry John, but Chris is right you're having three babies." She said, John sighed and laid back closing his eyes, he was seventeen, involved with a much older man and pregnant with triplets, this was insane.

"I will begin your prenatal care with some vitamins. So I will write you up a script for them as well as some anti-nausea tablets, with triplets it is intensified." Steph said. "Is it safe at my age to carry three babies?" John asked. "It's not normal no, but we can handle this. I would recommend getting as much rest as possible and to keep your stress levels down." Steph said, John nodded. Steph smiled and handed John the script.

"I would like to see you in a month for a check-up." She said, John smiled and shook her hand and headed out the door with Chris they got into Chris' car and sat there.

"You know what we need to do now right?" Chris asked John looked at him. "Tell Adam." John said, Chris nodded. "Yeah we do. I know it isn't ideal but I am happy John. I really am I can't wait to meet these babies." Chris said, John smiled he was glad Chris was happy.

"I am happy too Chrissy, I am. I am just worried about Adam, and what I am gonna do about school." John said. Chris sighed. "We'll need to discuss it with Adam and Bret." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. Chris started the car and they headed over to Chris' house to get John's car then they headed to Adam's house. John sat in the car a while. He didn't know what to do he knew his brother was going to have a freak out and flip out.

John just hoped he wouldn't abandon him and kick him to the curb. He knew he had Chris, but he wanted his brother as well. He loved him and he wanted him there through this pregnancy. Chris got out of his car and went over to John's and knocked on John's window. John sighed and got out. Chris took John's hands in his own.

"Everything will be OK. I promise you. I love you and no matter what he says or does he will not keep us apart or change that. We will get through this John. I promise you." Chris said, John smiled at him and kissed him quickly before heading into the house. They walked in and Adam was just cleaning up from breakfast.

Adam smiled as he saw Chris and John. "Hey guys." He said, John and Chris smiled at him. "Addy can we talk to you and Bret. It's really important." John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah sure. Bret's in the lounge the kids are out at the moment with AJ." Adam said, John and Chris smiled and they went into the lounge room and sat down. Adam sat beside his husband and held his hand. "So what's so important?" Adam asked. "There's a few things actually." Chris said, Adam nodded. "OK." He said. "First of all we never planned for this but John and I are in a relationship and we love one another." Chris said Adam's eyes went wide.

"You what?!" he screeched. "This is not right, it's disgusting." Adam said. "You're my best friend Chris, my age! He's only 17!" Adam exclaimed. Chris nodded. "I want you out of my house and away from my brother." Adam said.

"Addy wait, there's something else" John said, Adam looked at his brother. "What? What else is there, you're gonna tell me your pregnant or something?" Adam asked. John and Chris looked at him and Adam shook his head. "No John, no. You're only seventeen and in highschool." He said. "I went to the doctors. I am pregnant. With triplets." John said, Adam nearly fainted.

"Get out Jericho. You're not welcome here anymore." Adam snapped, Chris sighed and looked at John and he left the house. "You go up to your room, I'll deal with you later." He said, he couldn't believe the news he had just heard this was not good….Not good at all.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he woke up. He had been away from Chris for a few days now and John was depressed, he just wanted to be with him. Adam wouldn't let John do anything. John was angry at Adam and barely talked to him, Adam was angry at John and Bret was stuck in the middle of it all. He was on John and Chris' side though. He thought that Chris and John should be together, they were having kids together now and he knew John needed Chris there with him and that it wasn't fair to Chris, he was missing out on the pregnancy process. Not to mention Ash had no idea what was going on. He didn't know why John wasn't around, hell Chris and John never got to tell him about the babies. John got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom, he had a shower and he took his vitamins and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Straight-Leg Stretch Pants, his Zoo York CJ Raglan Knit Top, his Zoo York 34th Regiment Sherpa Hoodie and his Black K-Swiss Clean Laguna High-Top Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. He walked downstairs and saw Adam and Bret with the kids having breakfast. John went into the kitchen and grabbed some juice. "Come eat." Adam told him, John sighed and he went over to the table and sat down and he grabbed some food. Adam looked at him. "How are you feeling today?" Adam asked. "Fine." John said, Adam sighed, he hated John's attitude right now. "Are you up to anything today?" Bret asked him. John nodded. "Yeah Randy is coming over and we're gonna go see a movie." John said. "Sounds like fun….I like Randy." Adam said, John rolled his eyes at his brother. They finished breakfast and Adam cleared away. John waited for Randy to come and once he did John headed out the door. "So what movie are we gonna go see?" John asked.

"None, I am taking you over to Chris' you need to see him and he needs to see you." Randy said, John smiled he couldn't wait to see his lover he had missed him so much. They got to Chris' and John smiled at Randy. "I'll be back at 2 be ready OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled and he headed up to the door, he rang the bell and Chris answered it with a sour look on his face but when he saw John he smiled and pulled him into a hug and deep kiss. "Come in, how did you escape?" Chris asked as he took John into the lounge. "Randy brought me over. I didn't plan it, it was all his idea. I am glad though. I've missed you so much Chris….I hate this." John said, Chris nodded. "I know I hate it too, I wish I could see you and I have tried John, but Adam just won't let me in. It's killing me." Chris said, John nodded and rested his head on Chris' shoulder as they sat there.

"How are you and the babies going?" Chris asked as he rested his hand on John's stomach. "We're good. I haven't been sick a lot and I've been resting." John said Chris smiled. "Good. I am glad. I wish I was there for you every day I really do. I hate not being able to see you." Chris said, John nodded. "Can we go and lay down together? I haven't been sleeping much." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. He took John by the hand and led him upstairs. John smiled as they walked into the bedroom, he and Chris laid down on the bed and Chris pulled John closer and they relaxed on the bed together, Chris knew that with everything going on that John was stressed out and he knew it wasn't good for him, he just wished he could be around more, he hated fighting with Adam. He really did. He was just glad that he and John were able to have this time with one another.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he got ready for the day, today he would be seeing Chris again under the guise of spending the day with Randy. He was glad he had Randy to help him see the father of the babies and Adam was none the wiser. John dressed in his Rock & Republic Neil Straight Corduroy Pants, his Rock & Republic Washed V-Neck Tee, his Rock & Republic Striped French Terry Hoodie and his Rock & Republic High-Top Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he grabbed a bottle of juice and he headed outside where Randy was waiting for him. Randy smiled as John got into the car and he drove his best friend over to Chris'. He was happy for John he wanted John to be happy and Chris seemed like a good guy. He dropped John off at Chris' and headed to the movies himself for a few hours, he was happy because he was meeting up with Wade.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam came into the kitchen and saw Bret and his kids and smiled. "Where's John?" Adam asked. "Movies with Randy." Bret told him. "I am gonna take the kids to the park and to get some lunch." Bret said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Cool. I have to go get some groceries anyway." Adam said Bret smiled and he kissed his husband and he headed out the door with the kids. Adam sighed as he sat down. He knew exactly where John was, at Chris'. He wasn't an idiot. With all of John and Randy's outings, he had been so stupid but now it clicked, John was using Randy as an excuse when he was really going to Chris' house. He saw it so clearly now, whenever he called Randy's to talk to John, he was always in the shower, but John was NEVER there he was at Chris' this whole time.

It angered Adam and he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house and headed to his car. He got in and he drove to Chris' house. He got out and stormed up to the front door, he rang the doorbell and Chris answered, Chris sighed as he saw Adam he knew he and John had been caught out. "Come in." Chris said, Adam stormed in and he saw John watching TV in the lounge, John's eyes widened when he saw Adam, "Adam?" John asked.

"Do you think I am an idiot. All this time you were saying you with Randy you weren't, you were here weren't you?" Adam asked, John sighed and stood up. "Yes, but Addy-" "Don't John. Don't. It's so wrong what you're doing here." Adam said, he turned to Chris. "And you, I should alert the law of what you're doing to him, he's not eighteen yet." Adam threatened Chris. John's eyes widened and he started panicking he didn't want anything to happen to Chris.

He went to say something but he felt a strong pain in his stomach. "Chris." He said, Chris went over to him. "What? What is it?" Chris asked. "Babies." John said breathing hard. Chris was scared he had been around enough pregnant people to know this wasn't good. Adam watched and went to John. "I'll take him to the hospital" he said, but Chris glared at him and pushed him away.

"No, these are MY children and MY future husband." Chris snapped, he picked John up bridal style and he carried him out to his car and drove him to the hospital. Adam was right behind them, seeing John in pain was the hardest thing to see and it reminded him of when his parent's died and he didn't want to lose John. Chris got John to the hospital and immediately he was taken back and seen to.

Chris couldn't go with him, because he wasn't related and even though he was a doctor, they wouldn't let him through. He started pacing and biting his nails in worry, he had no idea what to do. Adam turned up and he looked at Chris, he saw how worried and scared he was, this was not right. He knew then that he had been too hard on his brother and Chris. It was obvious now that Chris loved John. Chris looked exactly how he looked when Lance was in the hospital. Adam went over to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be OK." He said, Chris sighed. "I hope so, I can't lose another lover." Chris said, Adam nodded.

"Adam!" they heard, Adam turned and saw Bret. He went over to him and hugged him and told him what happened, Bret sighed and held Adam close. "Don't you see it now? They love each other..." Bret said, Adam sighed. "I know, but I am still not happy about it, all I know is I want John happy and Chris seems to make him happy." Adam said, Bret smiled. "Exactly." Bret said Adam sighed this was a big step for him.

Chris jumped up as Stephanie came out. She went over to Chris. "He is fine Chris, just some early pregnancy cramps, it happens in multiples. Yes the stressing didn't help. He needs to keep calm, no arguing. He's young and he is carrying triplets. He needs to be resting and to keep calm understand me?" Steph asked, Chris nodded.

"I know I promise I won't let him stress out anymore." Chris said, Steph smiled. "Good." She said. "Can I see him?" Chris asked.

"I am releasing him, so you can take him home." Steph said, Chris smiled. "Thanks Steph….really. I was so scared." He said, Steph nodded. "You love him Chris, it's great….I am happy for you and believe me that kid in there is in love with you too." Steph said Chris smiled he was just glad that John and the babies were OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Brotherly Bonding

**LIFE GOES ON**

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight Chris, John and Ash were going to Adam's and Bret's for dinner, Adam had invited them over and John was nervous about it, he had no idea what his brother's mind frame was at the moment.

He just hoped that the dinner went to plan and everything would be OK. John and Chris got out of the shower together, dried off and got ready for the night.

Chris dressed in his Rock Revival 'Rocky' Straight Leg Jeans In Medium Blue, his Blue Robert Graham 'Windsor' Sport Shirt, his Black MARC MOTO by Andrew Marc Leather Motorcycle Jacket and his DIESEL 'Tatradium Basket-On' Chelsea Boots.

John dressed in his True Religion Brand Jeans 'Billy' Bootcut Jeans, his Black Burberry Brit Check Trim Crewneck Long Sleeve T-Shirt, his Grey 7 Diamonds 'Cortina' Hooded Cardigan and his Black Wolverine 'Paxton' Wingtip Chukka Boots.

"Babe, can we talk?" Chris asked his lover. John smiled and nodded. "Sure what's up?" John asked. "We need to tell Ash before we go to your brother's. We need to tell him about the babies, I don't want him finding out any other way." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"OK, let's go do it." John said, Chris smiled and walked over to John and pulled him up and kissed him and they headed downstairs. They found Ash ready for dinner and in the lounge.

He was dressed in his True Religion Brand Jeans 'Jack Rip & Repair' Jeans, his Peek 'Davis' Military Shirt, his Black Rivet Hooded Faux Leather Jacket and his Nike 'Quick Baller Low' Sneakers.

Chris and John sat on the coffee table in front of him and he looked at his dad and his dad's boyfriend. "What's going on?" he asked, Chris smiled. "John and I have something we need to tell you. It's good news." Chris said. "OK." He said, John smiled at him. "Baby remember when John was sick and I took him to see aunty Steph?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh." Ash said. "Well we found out that John is pregnant, with three babies." Chris said Ash frowned. "You're going to have three siblings." Chris said, Ash' eyes lit up and he smiled brightly and he hugged Chris and John. "This is SO cool!" he exclaimed, John was so relieved he didn't know if Ash was going to be happy about it or not.

"I am glad you're happy about this." John said. Ash smiled. "Are they boys? Or girls?" Ash asked. "We don't know yet, we will find out soon though." Chris said, Ash smiled, this was so exciting to him.

"OK let's go to dinner at uncle Bret's and uncle Adam's." Chris said, Ash smiled and they headed out the door. They got into Chris' car and they headed to Adam's and Bret's. They got there, got out and headed inside, Chris held John's hand as they walked inside.

They hung up their jackets, and headed further into the house. "Uncle John!" Jason called out. John smiled and hugged his nephew, Crystal came running in and she hugged John again.

John smiled at her and picked her up. "Be careful." Chris warned him, John rolled his eyes and walked further into the house. He saw Adam and Bret in the kitchen, Adam cooking and Bret setting the table. "Hey guys." Bret said, he went over to John and Chris and hugged them then hugged Ash. Adam turned and took a deep breath.

He hoped he could handle seeing John and Chris together romantically.

"Hey Addy." John said, Adam smiled and hugged his brother and then just smiled at Chris, Chris sighed knowing Adam was going to take a while to come around.

"So what's for dinner?" John asked, "I'm starving." John said, Adam smiled. "I am making Penne and Chicken with Spiced Tomato Sauce." Adam said, John smiled.

"Yum." John said, Adam smiled. He loved his brother and he wanted to make him happy he knew John was going to need him a lot more now that he was pregnant with triplets.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his brother was going to have three babies. "OK let's eat" Adam said, he served up dinner and they sat down together, all of them and the kids.

"So Ash are you excited about the babies?" Adam asked, John and Chris looked at one another, they were glad they were able to tell Ash about the babies before they came, Chris had a feeling Adam would say something.

"Yep! It's so cool!" he said, Adam smiled. He was glad Ash was OK with it. He just worried about his brother, he didn't know if John was prepared to be the father to three newborns and a step father to Ash.

"So your school rang today while you were out." Adam said looking at John. John nodded. "OK, what did they want?" John asked. "They want you to come in for a meeting to discuss your options for graduation." Adam said, John nodded.

"OK. Did you book an appointment?" John asked. Adam nodded. "Yeah tomorrow morning at ten." Adam said, John nodded and smiled. "OK then." He said, Adam nodded. He didn't know what John wanted to do about his schooling, he knew that dropping out altogether was the wrong thing to do.

Bret sat there, so far this dinner was going well. The kids finished and they went and played while John, Chris, Bret and Adam continued on.

"So Addy how are things?" Chris asked Adam looked at him. He just didn't want to talk to him. "Good, how are things with you? I am guessing good because you're sleeping with a teenager." Adam said. John sighed.

"Adam enough." Bret told him Adam sighed and got up and cleared away their dinner plates and served desert which was Warm Apple-Buttermilk Custard Pie. They all ate desert in relative silence, Chris and Bret conversed over work things leaving John and Adam to sit there and eat and stare at one another.

They finished desert and Adam and Bret cleaned up and John and Chris went up to John's room for some peace. Also Chris had something he wanted to ask John and he wanted to ask it in private. They got up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and Chris held John's hand.

"I've been thinking a lot about our relationship and situation. It's not easy I know it's not, with you being seventeen and pregnant with three babies, I get that it's not easy but I want to make it easier on you." Chris said, John looked at him. "Will you move in with me and Ash?" Chris asked, John was shocked at the question. He didn't know what to say.

"Wow….That's a big step Chrissy." John said Chris nodded. "I know." He said, John sighed. "I would love to move in with you and Ash baby….But, I don't think I am ready to leave Adam yet." John said.

"I know he is being an ass to both of us but he is my brother and I feel like I need to be around him more." John said. Chris sighed.

"It's fine baby, I know where you're coming from and I know when you're ready to come and move in with me, you'll come to me." Chris said, John smiled and hugged him.

"I am so glad you're so understanding, but I want you to come over and see me, I don't wanna be away from you completely." John asked, Chris smiled and nodded.

"I know baby and I promise, Ash and I will be over all the time." Chris said, John smiled and kissed him.

He knew he wasn't ready to move in with Chris but he knew when the time came he would have Chris and Ash there waiting for him.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up. Today he and Adam were having a day out. Adam wanted to take John out shopping and to lunch, he just felt like he needed to try and get his and John's relationship back on track.

John got out of bed and made his bed and went to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and showered and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Levi's 501 Original Fit Jeans, his Black Levi's Brim Thermal Tee, his Gray Levi's Denim Trucker Jacket and his White K-Swiss ST329 Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed John took his prenatal vitamins and headed downstairs for some breakfast. He got downstairs and sat down with Bret, Adam, Jason and Crystal. He grabbed some food and started eating. "How are you feeling today?" Bret asked him. "Good. I am feeling good right now." John said, Bret smiled.

"So what's the go for today?" he asked. "Well John and I are going to go on a little shopping trip and then out to lunch." Adam said. "So can you drop Jason and Crystal off at school and day care?" Adam asked his husband.

Bret smiled. "Sure babe." He said, Adam smiled. They finished breakfast and cleaned up and Bret grabbed the kids and he kissed Adam goodbye and headed off. Adam finished cleaning up and he went and had a shower and got dressed and he and John headed out the door.

John pulled out his phone and texted Chris what he was up to today. "So I thought we could go to the bookstore? Maybe pick some things up that you'll need over the next few months?" Adam asked, John smiled at him. "Yeah sure. Thanks for this Addy. It means a lot." John said.

"I love you John, so I will be here for you." Adam said, John smiled at him and they pulled up at the bookstore. They got out and headed inside. They looked around and found a few books that Adam thought John would need while pregnant.

They got a What To Expect Pregnancy Planner, a What To Expect Pregnancy Journal And Organiser, 100,000+ BABY NAMES Book, What To Expect When You're Expecting Book. Once they had all the books they went to a small little baby store across the street they walked in and John was overwhelmed at everything and he had to get everything in three's. It was a lot to take on.

Adam handed John a list of EVERYTHING he would need and John nearly passed out. "It's a lot." John commented, Adam nodded. "It is. But they need all of this John." Adam said John sighed.

They looked around and Adam found some gifts he wanted to get for John and the babies. He got a An Image Of An Angel Ultra Sound Frame, a We Can Barely Wait To Hold You Ultra Sound Frame, and A Miracle Waiting To Be Seen Ultra Sound Frame. John loved them.

They looked around and John saw a few things he would like to get for his children, he was excited but so nervous. He looked at the furniture and saw the prices and cringed, baby stuff was expensive and he felt bad about Chris having to buy all of this stuff in three's.

He just didn't want to make Chris do all this. Adam saw John and sighed, he knew he was feeling guilty but Adam knew that Chris was in this as well. John wasn't the only party involved in making three babies, Chris was there as well. Because Chris was the older one with all the money the financial side of things would come down on him, it was just the way things were.

They finished looking around and they went to a small clothing store and picked up some maternity clothes for John, Adam knew John was going to get a lot bigger, he had three babies inside of him and Adam hoped John would be able to handle all of this. He knew it was going to be hard on John so he wanted to be there for his brother.

They grabbed everything John would need in the next month and then they headed to a small diner for some lunch. John had something he needed to tell Adam. He wanted to tell him about Chris wanting him to move in and him saying no. He knew Chris was a little upset but John just wasn't ready for that step. Not yet anyway.

They got to the diner, sat down and looked over their menu and ordered. Adam got theSalmon with Farfalle which was Pan-Seared Salmon Atop of Asparagus, Snow Peas and Farfalle Pasta with a Light Chardonnay Dill Cream Sauce.

John got the Chicken Pot Pie which was Fresh Chicken, Carrots, Onions, Peas and Mushrooms, Topped with a Flaky Crust. Once they had their food John looked at Adam. "I need to tell you something." John said, Adam nodded. "OK." He said, he didn't know what was going to come out of John's mouth.

"Chris asked me to move in with him" John said, Adam's eyes went wide in shock and in anger.

"No John no! you're way too young and you just got here, I am not allowing this." Adam said, John sighed. "Adam stop. I said no. I told him I couldn't move in with him. Not yet anyway." John told his brother, Adam looked at him.

"I told Chris that I just wasn't ready for that step yet. Even though we haven't gotten along so well lately I still need my big brother...the time will come when I AM ready to move in with Chris, and when that time comes I hope you will understand, but for now, I need my big brother." John told him, Adam smiled, he was so touched by Adam's words and he realised that John was very mature for his age.

"Jay, I promise to be a good brother and really try to work on accepting things, and when the time comes for me to let go...I will try hard to do it...I am just afraid of losing You...I can't bear that, not with having lost mom and dad as well." Adam said, John smiled.

"Thank-you Addy it means a lot." John said, Adam smiled, he felt like he and John were getting their relationship back on track, back to where it should be. They finished lunch and headed home.

They got home and John took the books up to his room and laid on the bed and read them, he was scared about this huge step he and Chris were taking he just hoped that the babies would be born healthy and that he and Chris would get through this and still be as in love as they were right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Romantic Getaway

**LIFE GOES ON**

**HOURS LATER**

John was awoken by kisses being placed on his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing his boyfriend, he smiled and pulled Chris down for a deeper kiss, they broke the kiss and Chris looked around. "Wow, this is a lot of books." He said, John nodded. "Yeah Adam picked them out. You should read them too." John said.

"I've been through this baby." Chris said. "Yes but you haven't been through it with a seventeen year old who is pregnant with triplets." John told him matter of factly. Chris laughed. "OK I get it. I understand I promise I will read up, we need to think of names and things." Chris said. John smiled at him.

"Yeah I know it's going to be hard." John said, Chris smiled and held John. "How are you feeling though?" Chris asked. "I'm good, I am glad I am not in school anymore though, I think this will be easier on me, to study for my GED and take a test." John said, Chris smiled.

"I know you wanted to graduate with your friends though." Chris said. "Yeah I did, but these three babies are much more important." John said, Chris smiled and kissed his lover, he loved John so much, he never in a million years ever thought he would fall in love again, but he did with John and he knew he wanted to be with him forever, to have a family with him. He wanted to make John his.

He wanted to marry him, he just had to talk to Adam and Bret about it first, he wanted their permission. He just hoped they'd be OK with it, Chris loved him and he wanted John more than anything else in the world.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Today was John's fourth month check up with the doctor. He was nervous, he just hoped that the babies were all doing OK. He was excited at the same time because today he and Chris would be finding out the sexes of the babies and it was something the both of them had been looking forward too.

John got up and had a shower and he got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Bolt Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Gingham Woven Shirt, his Rock and Republic Military Jacket and his Boots. Once he was dressed he looked at the time and figured Chris wouldn't be there for an hour so he jumped onto his computer and did some studying for the GED.

Meanwhile downstairs Chris had arrived and was sitting with Bret and Adam having a coffee. "So I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Chris said, both of them looked at him. "OK what's up?" Bret asked.

"I've been thinking about marrying John a lot lately. I know he is young but I love him and I want to be with him forever. I was just hoping you'd give me your permission to propose." Chris said, Bret and Adam looked at one another.

"I think it's a great idea and I know John will say yes, he loves you so much." Bret said, Chris smiled and looked over at Adam. He hoped Adam would give him his blessing.

"I admit I am still not one hundred percent OK with this, but I know you love John and it's obvious that he loves you and you're going to have three amazing babies soon and you have Ash and Ash loves and adores John and vice versa. I think you should do it. I think it would give John a feeling of security that he needs right now." Adam said, Chris smiled.

"It's sad for me, he's my baby brother and I never thought he'd be getting married or having triplets, but you have to take care of him Chris. He needs you now." Adam said, Chris smiled. "I promise I will." He said, Adam smiled.

"So when are you doing it?" Adam asked. "Not sure, today me and Ash are gonna take him to Lance's grave, I think it's something both Ash and I need to do." Chris said, Adam smiled.

"Good." Adam said, Chris smiled, he turned as he heard footsteps, his smile got wider as he saw John. "Hey you." He said, he kissed John softly. "Hey." John said. He looked at everyone.

"IS everything OK?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Everything is fine, but you should get going or you'll be late." Adam said, John smiled and hugged his brother.

Chris took John's hand and he gathered Ash and they headed out to the car, they got in and strapped in and John sat there with his hands on his baby bump.

He looked to be a lot further along than he was. He jumped a little and laughed. Chris looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "They're moving." John said, Chris smiled and reached over with his hand and laid it on John's stomach and felt his babies move.

"Wow. It's unreal." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. They got to the hospital and headed up to the maternity ward and they went to the clinic and signed in.

"John Cena?" the nurse asked a few minutes later, John, Chris and Ash walked into the exam room and Steph joined them. "Hey guys, how are we doing?" she asked. "Good." They said. "OK then, John if you'd like to hop up onto the table I can do my tests." Steph said.

Today she was doing tests for Weight gain, Blood pressure, pulse and respiratory rate, Heart and lungs, External palpation of the uterus, Measure height of fundus and a Urine screen for blood, sugar and bacteria.

Once that was all done, John unbuttoned his shirt and laid down on the table and Steph wheeled over the sonogram machine and she had a look at the triplets.

"They're looking good, by this time they are about half the size of a banana." Steph said, John smiled and held Chris' hand and looked at the screen. "OK there is baby one, baby two and baby three" Steph said pointing at the screen, "Are they boys or girls?" Ash asked, Steph smiled.

"Do you want to know?" she asked Chris and John, they both nodded and Steph looked. "OK baby one is a boy," she said, John grinned.

"Baby two is also a boy." She said, Chris sighed, he hoped it wasn't all boys. "And lastly baby three is a little girl." She said, John and Chris beamed at one another. "She's going to be the angel of the group." John said.

"Yeah she'll be so protected with three brothers." Chris added, Steph smiled and cleaned off John's stomach. "OK that's it for today but I will see you in a month." She said, John and Chris smiled and they shook her hand and headed out the door.

They got into the car and John smiled. "Can you believe it, two boys and a girl" John said. "Yeah it's amazing." Chris said, he leaned over and kissed John softly.

They turned back to Ash. "Are you happy?" John asked him, Ash nodded. "Ash buddy John and I have been talking and we want you to name one of the boys." Chris said, Ash smiled. "Really?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Really." John said, Ash smiled at him. Chris started the car and they drove off. John frowned as Chris drove. "Where are we going?" John asked. "Ash and I have someone to introduce you too." Chris said, Ash smiled. John shrugged and let Chris drive them to this person.

They pulled up at a private cemetery about ten minutes later. "We want you to meet Lance." John's eyes went wide. "Chris-" "We both want this." Chris said, John nodded.

They got out of the car and headed inside and Chris led them to Lance's grave, the head stone was amazing, it was Gray and had angel wings on it.

"Hey daddy, it's me Ash. I miss you so much, but I am happy, so is dad. He has John now and John is the best. They're having babies, two boys and a girl. I am going to be a big brother. It's so cool!" he said, John and Chris laughed.

"I love you and I miss you. I'll see you in my dreams." Ash said, he kissed the headstone and he went and stood beside John. John smiled at him.

Chris stepped forward and kneeled down. "Hey darling. It's me. I miss you so much Lance but Ash is right we are happy. John is amazing and he's more than I could have hoped for. I'd hope you'd give me your blessing. I love you I always will." Chris said, he sat there a minute and this calming feeling washed over him, he knew he was doing the right thing in thinking about proposing to John, he knew Lance would support him.

Chris stepped back and John went forward. "Hi Lance, I'm John. I just want you to know that your son and husband are amazing and I would never do anything to hurt them I love them too much. I promise I will look after them for the rest of my life." John said, he got up and Chris took his hand.

"Thank-you." He said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Let's go get some food, I am starving." John said, Chris laughed and he headed off with his lover and son. They got into the car and headed to the diner and had some food.

Chris was just watching John and Ash and they were so close, he couldn't wait to marry John he really couldn't.

He just wanted to plan a romantic proposal then pop the question.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day for Chris he had planned an amazing time for him and John.

He had planned for them to go to Toronto and spend some time with one another. He just wanted it to be special. During the week he and Bret had gone out to the jewellery store and he had picked out an amazing engagement ring for John.

Chris was nervous but excited, he just hoped that when he popped the question that John would say yes. Chris smiled as he grabbed his suitcase. For the next two days it would be just him and John. Ash would be staying with Adam and Bret and he was excited about it.

John had no clue they were going to Toronto, he just thought they were spending the weekend closer and at a hotel. Chris grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his bag for the weekend and he called Ash down and they headed to the Hart home.

They got there, got out and headed inside, Adam smiled seeing Ash and he took him up to his room for the weekend. John came down with his bags for the weekend. Chris smiled at him and took the bag from him.

"You all set babe?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. He was excited for a weekend away, he wanted to spend some alone time with Chris and he had decided that now was the right time for him to move in with Chris and Ash.

"Ready to go babe?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes and they headed out to Chris' car. They got in and Chris drove them off to the airport. John frowned as they arrived at the airport. "Why are we here?" John asked.

"I planned for us to spend a weekend in Toronto." Chris said, John smiled at him and kissed him, he was excited. They parked and headed inside and Chris checked them in for their flight.

Their flight was called a few minutes later and they bordered the plane. They got on and settled in for their flight. Chris held John's hand as they flew, John rubbed his belly, he didn't feel very well at all he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Baby can you get me a throw up bag?" John asked, Chris nodded and pulled one out of his sick bags he bought along with him. John grabbed it and threw up his tea he had this morning.

John finished throwing up and Chris handed him a cup of water, John washed his mouth out and sat back in the chair. "You feeling any better?" Chris asked. "Yeah I guess flying doesn't sit well with me." John said, Chris nodded.

He knew when John got to the hotel he would want to rest and Chris wanted him too, he didn't want to see John feeling ill again. They touched down in Toronto and got off the flight.

Chris grabbed their bags and got the car he rented and they headed to the hotel. They would be spending the next 2 nights at the Trump Hotel Toronto.

They got there and got out and headed inside, the valet parked the car and Chris and John headed inside, Chris checked them in and they headed up to their room. They were staying in the Grand Deluxe Suite. They walked into their room and John and Chris smiled, their suite was amazing.

Their room was Exquisitely furnished in an elegant, cosmopolitan, modern style, the spacious Grand Deluxe One Bedroom and Two Bedroom Suites start from 900 square feet - some of the largest Toronto hotel suites. High ceilings add to the spacious feel, while oversized windows afford commanding views of Toronto's skyline.

"You like?" Chris asked wrapping his arms around John from behind. John smiled and nodded. "I know you probably have things planned but can I sleep?" John asked.

"No baby go ahead. I don't have plans until tonight, I've planned a romantic night out for us." Chris said, John smiled and kissed him and laid down. He closed his eyes and slept. He was so tired.

Chris smiled as he watched John sleep, he went to his bag and pulled out the box he had hidden in there, he opened it and smiled at John's engagement ring, tonight was the night, he just hoped that John would say yes, he loved him so much and he wanted to be with John forever and raise the three babies and Ash together as a family. That was all he wanted more than anything else in the world.

**THAT NIGHT**

Chris and John were both dressed and ready for a night out. Chris was dressed in his G-Star 3301 Super Slim Jean in Auburn, his White Theory Sylvain Button Up Shirt, his Grey Theory Blazer, his Black Marc New York by Andrew Marc Lloyd Jacket, his Stacy Adams Madison Boots, his SmartwoolCozy Gloves and his UGG Chunky Rib Scarf.

John was dressed in hisTommy Bahama Denim Standard Coastal Island Ease Jeans, his Black Scully Saw Tooth Cotton Snap Shirt, his Beige Calvin Klein Jeans Sueded Velvet Blazer, his Black Kenneth Cole New York By The Way Boots, his Black Diesel WittorPeacoat, his Gray Smartwool Liner Knit Glove and his Black Michael Kors Logo Jersey Stitch Scarf.

Once they were ready they headed out the door, they got into the car and Chris drove them to the restaurant for dinner. They got to Charisma and they got out and headed inside, Chris checked them in for their table and they were seated and handed menus.

They looked over their menus and ordered. Chris got the Pan Seared Veal Tenderloin and John got the Grilled Beef Tenderloin.

Once they had their meals they started eating. "So Ash is so excited about the babies, he has been thinking about the name for the baby." Chris said, John laughed.

"I am glad that he is happy about it. I really am. It's been great having him around to help me out with things." John said, Chris smiled.

"I am glad you and he get along so well. I can't wait for us to be a proper family. I can't wait to meet our sons and our daughter." Chris said, John smiled at him.

"Yeah I can't believe in a few short months that we are going to have three babies." John said, Chris smiled at him and winked. He was so happy he couldn't wait to meet their babies. He really couldn't.

They finished off dinner and they headed out to the car, Chris drove them to a small skating rink and John smiled at him. "Skating?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled.

They got out and headed inside, Chris got their skates and he snuck the ring into John's hoping he would find it, John slipped his skates on and didn't feel anything, Chris smiled and shook his head, he would have to think of a way for John to find the ring. They held hands and went out onto the ice and skated together John smiled, he had always loved skating, he loved it, and it was so romantic being on the ice with Chris, it meant so much to him that Chris had gone to all this effort just for him.

Chris let go of John's hand and he did a twirl and John laughed at him, he skated over to him but cringed he felt something in his boot. "I need to take this boot off." John said Chris smirked and nodded. They went over to the bench and Chris kneeled in front of John and helped him with his skate, John felt in the skate and frowned and pulled out the ring, John's eyes went wide as he saw it, Chris took it from him and smiled. "I love you so much, I can't wait to be with you forever. I never want anyone other than you as a husband and a father. John Cena, will you marry me?" Chris asked John bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes!" he cried out, Chris smiled and slid the $10,000 3 Carat Blue Sapphire & Diamond Halo Engagement Ring 14k White Gold onto John's finger. John wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and cried, Chris smiled and pulled back and looked at him. "Don't cry." Chris said. "I am just so happy baby." John said, Chris smiled at him and kissed him again.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Wedding Plans Go Awry

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A WEEK LATER**

John was now 18 weeks along in his pregnancy and he was getting really big, he was tired and uncomfortable but happy. He had now officially moved in with Chris and Ash, Adam was emotional over it but he also knew it was the right thing for John to do for his family.

Tonight they were having a little dinner party. John and Chris had invited Adam, Bret, Jason, Crystal, Hunter, Shawn, Chris' mom Mary, Randy and Randy's new boyfriend Phil over for dinner.

John was shocked when he found out that Randy was now involved with Phil, apparently Randy turned Phil gay but he was so happy for his best friend he just wanted him happy and Phil made him happy. "Are you sure you wanna cook tonight baby? I can just cater" Chris said, John looked at him and put his hands on his hips.

"Do you think I am a bad cook?" he asked, Chris shook his head. "No of course not! I just don't want you pushing yourself." Chris said, John looked at him. "I like cooking Chris please. I wanna do this." John said, Chris sighed.

"Fine, but I am helping." Chris said, John smiled. "Thanks babe." John said kissing him quickly and then getting back to cooking up what he had planned for the night. Their meal would consist of a starter of Quiche Tartlets, a main of Chicken Piccata and for desert they would be having a White Angel Food Cake With Mixed Berries and Yogurt.

John loved cooking, he remembered when he was younger it was something he and his mom used to do a lot and John missed her and thought cooking her meals was a way to remember her.

Chris and John worked and got the tartlets done and the cake in the oven. "I am gonna go and make sure Ash is ready." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

Chris headed upstairs and smiled seeing his son dressed for the night in the clothes John had picked for him. Ash was in his Astro Blue Skinny Jeans, his Blue and White Striped Patterned Poplin Shirt and his Red and White Adidas Gazelle Sneakers. Chris gelled up Ash' hair into spikes and approved.

"Go watch TV for a while." Chris told his son. Once Ash was gone Chris headed to his and John's room and had a shower and got ready for the night.

He dressed in his Straight-fit dark-wash five-pocket jeans, his Pink Heritage military shirt and his Black Grayson Boots. He spiked his hair up and headed down to the kitchen. He walked over to John and kissed his neck.

"Go shower. I will handle this." He said, John smiled and headed upstairs and into the bathroom, he showered and got ready for the night. He dressed in his Boot-cut dark-wash jeans, his Soft-wash slim fit denim shirt which showed his bump off and his Adidas Campus II grey suede sneakers.

Once he was dressed John headed downstairs and pulled the cake out of the oven and left it to cool. They heard the doorbell and Ash got up and answered it. "Grandma!" he cried out. Mary Jericho smiled and picked up the six year old and held him tight. "Daddy and John are cooking." Ash told his grandma.

Mary smiled and followed him into the kitchen, she hugged her son and John and patted John's baby bump she couldn't wait to have three more grandkids. The doorbell rang again and Chris answered it and smiled seeing the Hart family and Hunter and Shawn, he hugged them and invited them in.

About five minutes later, Randy and Phil made it and John introduced them to everyone. "Let's sit and eat." Chris said, he and John served the starter and they sat down as one big family and ate the food.

"So exactly how far along are you now John?" Shawn asked. "18 weeks." John said. "Oh so you've found out the sexes?" Shawn asked, John and Chris looked at one another and nodded.

They hadn't told anyone what they were having yet. "Yes. It's kinda one of the reasons we invited you here tonight. We're having two boys and a girl." Chris said, everyone smiled and congratulated them.

"I get to name my brother!" Ash exclaimed, John and Chris laughed at him. "What's the other news?" Bret asked, he had an inkling what it was, it had something to do with a huge rock that goes on John's left hand.

"After dinner Hart." Chris said with a wink. John and Chris cleared up the starters and served the main course that had been gently cooking, everyone enjoyed the meal immensely and John was glad that everyone was getting along and that Randy and Phil didn't feel out of place with the older guys.

They finished dinner and John and Chris cleared away and served desert in the lounge room, John and Chris stood in front of them. "We have a second piece of news we want to share with you all." Chris said they all looked at him. "OK what?" Mary asked.

"A week ago I took John away to Toronto for a few days on a romantic trip, while we were there, I asked him to marry me and he said yes." Chris told them all, gasps were heard all around, Chris pulled out the ring and slid it onto John's finger, John smiled, it was where the ring needed to be. Everyone got up and hugged them tight, Ash was the most excited he was glad that John was going to be his Step dad.

Randy and Phil looked at the ring. "Holy crap, it's huge!" Randy said, John laughed. "Yeah it is. It's amazing though. I love it." John said, Randy smiled.

He was so happy for his friend. Adam came over and interrupted them and he hugged his brother. "I am so happy for you." He whispered in John's ear, John smiled at him, finally Adam had come around.

Mary went to her son and hugged him tight. "You are doing the right thing Christopher. I love John and he is going to be a wonderful husband, step father to Ash and a great father to those triplets. I am so proud of you and your father would be too." Mary said, Chris smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks Ma." He said, Mary smiled. She was so happy for her son and for John, she just wanted Chris to be happy again and John made him happy, that was all that really mattered in the world. Hunter, Shawn, Mary, Phil and Randy headed home but Adam and Bret and the kids stayed a bit longer.

"So have you been planning or anything?" Adam asked his brother, "No Addy, but I was hoping you'd walk me down the aisle when the time comes." John said, Adam smiled.

"Definitely. You can count on me John." Adam said, John smiled at him. "Thanks Addy I know this isn't what you expected to happen when I moved here." John said, Adam shook his head.

"No but all I wanted was for you to be happy and I see now that you are and that's all I could hope for." Adam said John smiled, he was glad he and Adam had been able to talk things through and get their relationship back on track.

"So names for the babies any ideas?" Adam asked. "We have decided that Chris is going to name the other boy and I am going to name the girl. That way we all get a say in what happens." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I think that's the perfect way to do it. "I know the name" Ash said to John. John looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"I know what I want to name my brother." Ash said, John nodded. "OK whisper it to me." He said, Ash whispered the name and John smiled. "Perfect Ash. Go tell dad." John said Ash smiled and did the same to Chris and Chris smiled.

"You gonna tell us the names?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "Nope you'll just have to wait." John said, Adam laughed. It was good to see his brother so happy it really was.

**A WEEK LATER**

"You feeling OK to be doing this?" Chris asked, John looked at his fiancé and nodded. "Yeah I wanna see Addy and I wanna talk to him about wedding ideas." John said, Chris smiled. "OK then." He said.

"Is Ash ready?" John asked, Chris smiled. "I hope so." He said, laughing John smiled. They both continued getting ready for the night.

Chris dressed in his Rock and Republic Devious Straight Jeans, his Gray Solid Thermal Henley, his Black Knit Hoodie and his Brown Eddie Bauer Wade Boots.

John dressed in his Rock and Republic Pain Straight Jeans, his White Solid Thermal Tee, his Black No Fear Reversible Hoodie and his adidas Gazelle 2 Suede sneakers.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs and smiled seeing Ash ready for the night.

Ash was dressed in his Rock and Republic Kingston Skinny Jeans, his Tony Hawk Logo Thermal Tee, hisRock and Republic Raw-Edge Hoodie and his adidas Superstar 2 C Sneakers.

"Ready then?" Chris asked, John and Ash nodded and they headed out the door, they got into Chris' car and headed over to Bret and Adam's house.

They got there and got out and headed inside, they walked inside and John went to the kitchen to talk to Adam about the wedding plans.

"Hey Addy, I was hoping you'd be able to help me with the wedding plans, you know more places around here, you've lived here longer than me so I want your input and your opinion." John said, Adam smiled at him.

"Of course. I will help." Adam said, they sat down and Adam grabbed a big binder, on the cover it saw John and Chris' wedding. Inside it was full of so many different things.

"Well I figured you'd need some help...so I have secured the church and the hall, ordered the flowers, ordered the cake and the invitations are being printed..." Adam said, John's eyes went wide and he looked at his brother as if he had grown two heads.

"Huh?...We haven't even picked the date yet." John said bewildered. "Oh that's OK...I got you in at the church in two months for July 23...I figured your colours would be blue and white...so I took care of everything for you...all you have to worry about is the tux fitting in two weeks." Adam said, he showed John everything that was in the binder, the picture of the church, of the flowers, of the hall, of everything John didn't know what to think.

"This is MY wedding Adam not yours! I can't believe you'd be so inconsiderate!" John shouted.

Chris and Bret who were watching a hockey game in the lounge came running in as they heard John shouting at the top of his lungs. Chris looked at John and sat the tears in his eyes and wondered what the hell happened.

"What's going on?" Bret asked. "I'm sorry John, I just thought I was helping I didn't want you to have to stress right now." Adam said.

Bret and Chris looked at them. "I think I am going to take him home, to try and get him to calm down." Chris said, he knew John wouldn't calm down around Adam, so he took John and Ash and headed home, Ash went and watched some TV and John and Chris went up to the bedroom.

John sat on the bed and broke down into tears he couldn't believe his brother.

"Baby, he's your brother he was just worried about you I am sure if you two sit down and talk...it will be a wonderful wedding...you know Adam does have good taste..." Chris said trying to show John that it wasn't worth the tears.

"He even chose the date Chris!" John said, Chris looked at him. "He chose July 23rd" John said, Chris' eyes went wide in shock and horror, he couldn't believe that his friend and picked that date.

**MEANWHILE**

Bret looked at his husband then down at the piece of paper John was crying over, he picked It up and saw the date that Adam had picked and he sighed and shook his head at Adam in disappointment.

"How could you DO that?" Bret asked, him, Adam looked at him. "Do what?" Adam asked. "Bret I was only trying to help my brother..." Adam told him.

"I understand that but would you look at what you DID? When Chris realizes this it will kill him!" Bret said showing Adam the paper, Adam looked at the date and it clicked, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, he had inadvertently set the date for the wedding to the be the SAME DAY Chris and Lance got married.

Adam shook his head and started to cry. Bret sighed and held him, he knew Adam was trying to do something helpful. He just hoped John and Chris would forgive him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Chris and John were just lounging on the couch watching some movies, Ash was up in his room doing some homework when the doorbell rang, Chris got up and answered it, he sighed seeing Adam and Bret there.

He let them in and they walked into the lounge room. Chris turned the TV off and Adam sat beside his brother.

"I am SO sorry John. I didn't mean to upset you last night I was being an idiot. I should have thought about what I was doing. I was trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt you or Chris. Please believe me. I love you guys so much and I can't wait to see you both married." Adam said, John smiled.

"I understand Addy, but you need to remember that this is mine and Chris' wedding, not yours. You've already had your wedding." John said Adam nodded. "I know." He said.

"I want to do it ALL myself." John told him. "NO" Bret and Chris said. "You can't John, not while you're carrying triplets it's too stressful, you can't do it all baby." Chris said. "Let Adam help. He wants to." Bret added. John nodded.

"OK." He said, Adam smiled "I promise I will only do what you want me to do...but please don't shut me out of helping because you will need it." Adam said, John smiled. "I promise." John said. "I'll call around and cancel all the arrangements." Adam said, John smiled.

"Thanks Addy." John said, Adam smiled at him. "How about some coffees?" Chris asked, Bret nodded and they headed into the kitchen to make some coffees and a hot chocolate for John.

They were both glad that Adam and John had managed to sort things out, crisis adverted. "So how's the planning on the surprise going Chris?" Bret asked.

"It's done. I just have to show Ash and John. I just hope they like it and that they won't be mad at me for doing something without their input. I know it's going to suck if they get mad at me." Chris said, Bret nodded.

"For what it's worth I think you're doing the right thing buddy." Bret said, Chris smiled he hoped Bret was right.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Surprises

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today Chris was going to be showing John and Ash his surprise, they had no idea what was going on and Chris was nervous about how they were going to react when he showed them what he had done.

He just hoped they would both love it. Chris smiled as John walked out of the bathroom in his white fluffy robe.

"You feeling OK today?" Chris asked John nodded. "Yeah I don't think I should have had four pieces of French toast though, I think that was a bad idea." John said, Chris smiled and walked over to John and put his hands on the baby bump.

"They were hungry." He said, he kissed John quickly and headed into the bathroom for his own shower.

While Chris was showering John dressed for the day. He dressed in his Levi's 501 Original Fit Jeans, his Black, White and Gray Levi's Long Sleeved Tyson Henley, his Open-Bottom Faux-Leather Jacket and his Black and White adidas BBNEO UPSHUR Mid-Top Shoes.

Chris walked out of the bathroom and smiled at his fiancé, he went over to him and kissed him and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Modern-Fit Gingham Plaid Shirt, his Gray HelixFaux-Leather Hooded Jacket and his Fashion Boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and took John's hand and headed downstairs.

They both smiled seeing Ash ready and playing X BOX. Ash was dressed in his Black Tony Hawk Corduroy Pants, hisRock and Republic Rock the Universe Tour Raglan Tee, his Black, Gray and Red Striped Microfleece Jacket and his Tony Hawk Skate Shoes. "Let's go." Chris said, they all headed out the door and got into Chris' car. "Where are we going Chris? You've been so secretive this morning." John said.

"It's a surprise. I hope you both will like it I really do." Chris said, John and Ash looked at him wondering what Chris was up to.

They drove for a while before Chris pulled up to a nice looking house. John frowned and looked over at his fiancé. "Come on." He said, they got out of the car and Chris took John's and Ash' hand and led them into the house.

"Hi Mr. Jericho." Someone said. "Hi Michelle, this is my fiancé John and my son Ash." He said, Michelle smiled. "Nice to meet you both." She said, Chris looked at John and Ash.

"This is our new home. With the triplets coming there wasn't enough room at the house, not with everything a baby needs, so I have been house hunting and this is the best house so far. I made an offer 2 weeks ago and it was accepted. The house is ours." Chris said.

John was gobsmacked, he couldn't believe Chris would do this. "Say something." Chris said. "I like it daddy." Ash said, he ran off to have a look around and to choose his bedroom. John looked at Chris and Chris sighed.

"Tell him about the house Michelle." Chris said, Michelle smiled and walked Chris and John around the house and told them about it. "This incredible new home is situated on one of the best streets in the area backing South with outstanding mountain views to the West. The lot size is over a half acre and the yard is beautifully landscaped featuring a firepit and a dream playhouse custom built to match the house.

The interior features over 4500 developed Square feet, five bedrooms, magnificent finishing details, a lovely formal dining room, a showpiece staircase, a gigantic laundry/mudroom, and exercise room, a gorgeous den and a fully developed lower level with a walk-behind bar, games area and second family room."

"The 'Barefoot Contessa' kitchen is open to the family room and features stunning ivory maple cabinetry, an espresso stained island, a hammered copper apron-front sink and an incredible copper hoodfan. The FIVE CAR garage features a rough-in for a lift and is a dream garage! The exterior architecture is equally as magnificent as the fabulous interior." She said, John smiled.

"Can we have a minute?" he asked, Michelle smiled and left them alone. "You hate it don't you?" Chris asked. "No Chris, this place is amazing. I just….I'm shocked that you went house hunting without Ash or myself." John said. "I didn't want you to stress baby. You have enough on your plate. What do you think about living here?" Chris asked.

"I think it's stunning. I love it and Ash loves it and it has so much more room for the triplets." John said, Chris smiled. "So you're happy? We can live here then?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure baby." John said, Chris smiled and picked John up and spun him around he was so happy that John liked the place.

"When do we move in?" John asked. "A week." Chris said, John looked at him. "A week, Chris we haven't packed a thing!" John exclaimed. "I know, but it will be fine, I promise you." Chris said, John sighed.

"Fine. I trust you." John said, Chris smiled. "Ash come on! We have a lot to do!" Chris called to his son, Ash ran down the stairs and Chris laughed. "Thank-you Michelle." He said. "No worries, I will put the other house on the market as soon as it's vacant." Michelle said, Chris smiled and nodded.

They headed out the door and got into the car and they headed home. They got home and John frowned seeing an unfamiliar car in the drive. "Who is here?" John asked, Chris shrugged. They got out of the car and Chris went to John and placed some keys in his hands. "The car is yours." Chris said, John's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" John asked. "You needed a bigger car." Chris said, John smiled and hugged Chris tight. "Thank-you, you're amazing." John said, Chris smiled and kissed him.

"You're the amazing one. I mean you're carrying our three children inside of you. You deserve all of this." Chris said, John smiled at him.

"We need to start packing." John said, Chris laughed and nodded and they headed inside to start packing up the house. Chris called Adam and Bret and asked them to come over and help.

They jumped at the chance and headed right over. John sat in the lounge while everyone packed he had been banned from doing anything, it was annoying but it gave him the chance to look at nursery designs, after all he had three to design, to boy nurseries and a girl nursery.

"John what are you doing?" Ash asked joining John. John smiled at him. "Looking at design ideas for nurseries." John said, Ash smiled. "Are they going to be blue and pink?" Ash asked.

"Not sure really. I will have to think about it." John said, Ash smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to meet my brothers and sister." Ash said, John smiled. "You're going to be an amazing big brother." John said, Ash smiled. He really couldn't wait to be a big brother.

Ash went into the lounge where Chris was. "Daddy can I talk to you?" Ash asked, Chris smiled and nodded. "Sure kid." He said, he sat down. John went to go into the lounge but he saw Chris and Ash together and left them to it, but he leaned against the door and listened in. "What's up Ash?" Chris asked.

"Do you think daddy dying was my fault?" Ash asked, Chris was shocked at the question. Chris realized that Ash had been feeling guilty for a long time.

"Baby no, it wasn't your fault at all Ash. Daddy died so that you could live and that was how much he loved you. What happened wasn't your fault. Daddy Lance had a medical problem." Chris said.

"So John won't die when the triplets are born right? He'll be OK?" Ash asked, Chris nodded. "Yes John is fine baby, the babies are fine and he isn't sick or anything. If something was to go wrong, John and I will tell you." Chris said, Ash smiled and nodded.

He was so glad he was able to talk to Chris about his fears and he was happy that Chris would tell him if something was to go wrong with John or the babies.

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 24 weeks along, or 6 months pregnant.

Today Chris and John would be going to the baby store and getting EVERYTHING they would need for the triplets, they both knew it was going to be expensive but Chris had assured John that there was no price tag on their children.

He didn't care how much he had to spend, he wanted John and to be happy. "Ready baby?" Chris asked. John nodded.

"Yeah let's go." John said. Chris smiled and they headed out to the car. They got into John's new car and they headed to the baby store.

"Are you sure you're OK with doing this today?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah today is a good day. I feel good today." John said, Chris smiled as he drove, he was exited to get the triplets things.

They got to the store and headed inside. "How about we do it baby by baby?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Definitely. I think that's the best way to do it. How do you wanna decorate baby boy one's room?" John asked as they looked around.

"I think we should go a light Green. Something soft." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure, sounds good." John said Chris smiled and they walked around shopping for baby boy number one's nursery.

They got a Convertible Crib in Cream and Espresso, a ROMINA-6 Door Chest in Espresso and Cream, a ROMINA Hutch in Espresso, 2 ROMINA-Nightstands in Espresso and Cream, ROMINA Baby Station in Espresso and Cream, his ROMINA Grand Armoire in Espresso and Cream, a Gray Nurseryworks Empire Rocker, aGabriella Cradle in Espresso, a Eddie Bauer Complete Care Play Yard in Blue Plaid, a Glenna Jean Central Park Musical Mobile, a TEUTONIA-T-TARIO 35 Infant Carseat in Sterling Silver, a Bright Starts InGenuity Automatic Bouncer – Shiloh, a Bright Starts InGenuity Cradle & Sway Swing – Shiloh, a JoJo Designs Black Toile 9 Piece Crib Set which came with a Crib Comforter, Crib Bumper, Fitted Sheet, Crib Skirt (Dust Ruffle), Diaper Stacker, Toy Bag, Decorative Pillow and 2 Window Valances.

They also got a clean water Infant Tub With Thermometer, a Peg Perego Prima Papa Best High Chair, and a Gymini Super Deluxe - Lights & Music Play mat.

"OK that's him done, let's do baby boy number two." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"I think we should do a soft blue for his room, I think it would be nice, to keep everything soft and light." John said, Chris smiled at his fiancé, he took his hand and they looked around for their second son's baby stuff.

They got a Romina Convertible Crib Imperio in Rosso Regale, a Romina 3 Door Chest Imperio in Rosso Regale, a Romina 5 Door Chest Imperio in Rosso Regale, a Romina 9 Door Chest Imperio in Rosso Regale, 2 Romina Nightstand's Imperio in Rosso Regale, a Romina Bookcase Imperio in Rosso Regale, a Romina Baby Station Imperio in Rosso Regale, and an Romina Armoire Imperio in Rosso Regale.

They also got a Safety 1st Nod-A-Way Bassinet – Middleton, a Graco Pack 'N Play with Newborn Napper LX Travel Play Yard – Caraway, a Glenna Jean Central Park 4 Piece Crib Bedding Set, a Chicco KeyFit 30 Infant Car Seat – Limonata, a Fisher-Price My Little Lamb Platinum Edition Deluxe Bouncer, a Fisher-Price My Little Lamb Platinum Edition Cradle 'n Swing, a Mr. and Mrs. Pond Activity Play Gym, a Baby Einstein Sweet Sea Dreams Mobile and a Safety 1st Sit n Go Booster Seat – Brown.

"OK now what about our princess? Are we gonna go pink or something else?" Chris asked.

"I was thinking a nice light pink, keep it soft like the blue and green, I just want it to be a nice peaceful area where the babies can rest easily." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"I understand baby. I think it's perfect." Chris said, John smiled at him and they went looking for their daughter's furniture and items. They got a Romina Cleopatra Convertible Crib in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra 7 Draw Chest in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Hutch in Bianco Santino, 2 Romina Cleopatra Nightstand's in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Bookcase in bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Armoire in Bianco Santino.

They also got a Carter's Jungle Jill Cradle Me Soothing Bassinet in Pink, a Disney Care Centre Play Yard - Alice In Wonderland, a Snugride 30 LX Front Adjust Infant Carseat In Brayden, a My Little SweetieDeluxe Bouncer, a My Little SweetieCradle 'n Swing, a SpaceSaver High Chair, a Bestever Teddy Bear Baby Mat, a Pretty in Pink Musical Mobile, and Petit Ange Exclusive Lausanne Silk Crib Bedding.

Once they had everything they looked around for a few other things, they got some bottles and pacifiers and some humidifiers.

They also got a Timi & Leslie Black Leather and Gold Diaper Bag and lastly they got a Black and Gray Peg Perego Triplette SW Stroller.

"That's everything baby." Chris said, John nodded. "Yeah it's a lot of things babe." John said.

"Well at least now we have the room for it all." Chris said, John laughed, Chris went and paid for everything the total coming to over $35,000.

He knew it was a lot but they had money coming in from the sale of the house and John's old car so it was fine. "Can I get this delivered?" Chris asked the woman nodded.

"Certainly." She said and Chris filled out some papers. John looked around and went to the baby clothes section.

That was one of the things they still needed to do was get some clothes for the babies, they still needed a whole lot of things but they could just pick things up here and there and it would all come together.

Plus Adam was helping out a lot with that as well.

Chris finished filling out the papers and he went over to John. "Ready to go baby?" he asked, John nodded and smiled and they headed out the door.

"Was it expensive?" John asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah it was but I don't mind John. I want the very best for our children and that's all there is to it." Chris said, John smiled as they got into the car.

"My feet are killing me, I can't wait to get home and kick them up." John said, Chris smiled over at John.

"I can't believe our babies will be here soon, it's so surreal." Chris said, John nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's insane, so we have to get started on painting the nurseries soon." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"We'll get there baby, I promise. It will all be handled before the babies come." Chris said, John smiled at his fiancé and leaned over and kissed him.

He trusted Chris, he knew Chris would make sure everything was done. He knew it in his heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Accident

**LIFE GOES ON**

**WEEKS LATER**

John was now 26 weeks along in his pregnancy and if you didn't know he was having triplets you would think he was about ready to pop and he felt like it, he felt so uncomfortable all the time and he was really irritable.

Chris and Ash had been on the wrong end of John's irritable mood for a week now. John sat on the end of the bed and sighed, he couldn't even put his own socks on. "Want me to do it?" Chris asked, John sighed and nodded. "Yes please." He said, Chris nodded and smiled and put John's socks on.

"Will you be OK here with Ash or do you want me to take him to mom's before I head to the hospital?" Chris asked. "We'll be fine. If we need anything I will call you." John said Chris smiled and nodded. He leaned In and kissed John quickly.

"You need anything call me OK?" John nodded and smiled, Chris helped John stand and they headed downstairs. Chris said his goodbyes to his fiancé and his son and left for work. He had a few patients lined up for insemination.

John looked at his soon to be step-son. "What should we do Ash?" John asked him.

"Play X-Box?" he asked John laughed. "You go ahead, I am gonna go start doing some stuff for the nurseries." John said, Ash nodded John headed up to the second floor and went into his son's room and he looked around the place, it was all set to be painted. John didn't want to wait so he figured he'd do it.

He pulled on some sweats and set up the ladder and poured the paint onto a tray, for this nursery they had gone with a Light Blue colour called Dewpoint.

It was a nice colour and he knew his son would be happy in there, John grabbed the paint brush and climbed up onto the ladder and started painting, he knew if Chris was to walk in right now that he would be livid with what John was doing but John wanted to do something constructive.

He hated sitting on his fat ass all day doing nothing.

John put his I-Pod headphone's in his ears and started painting the room, he was excited to get the nurseries done, he couldn't wait to see what they all looked like once they were done.

John sang along to the songs and painted the room, he was having a good time and enjoying himself, he went to get off the ladder to move it but he accidentally tripped over himself and stumbled off the ladder, he fell to the floor in pain and he instantly grabbed his stomach, he was cramping pretty badly and it was hurting. John ripped the headphones from his ears and cringed.

"Ash!" He shouted he hoped the little boy would hear him, Chris wasn't around and there was no phone near him, Ash heard John call for him so he paused his game and went upstairs to his brother's room. He walked in and was shocked to see John on the floor in the fetal position crying.

Ash went over to John and dropped to his knees. "C…..Call an ambulance." John told him Ash nodded and ran to his dad's room and grabbed the phone and called the emergency services and got to ambulance.

They said they would be there right away. Ash hung up and then called Adam and Bret.

**"Uncle Adam you have to come quick John fell off the ladder and is hurt….Please"** he cried into the phone, Adam told him he would be there as soon as possible and Ash hung up and went back to where John was John was still crying in pain.

"The ambulance is on its way." He said, John nodded. They heard the doorbell and Ash ran down and answered it seeing the ambulance people.

He took them up to the bedroom and they went to John, they gave him some oxygen and put a line in for fluids, they got him onto a gurney and out to the ambulance, Ash jumped into the ambulance with them and they drove off just as Adam arrived. Adam saw the ambulance and followed them.

He was worried about his brother, as he drove he called Bret and Chris and told them both what had happened. Chris was distraught and worried, he had no idea why John would have been on a ladder in the first place.

They all got to the ER and Chris ran over to Ash who was sitting with a nurse, the nurse smiled and left Chris to it. "What happened Ash?" Chris asked.

"I was playing X-Box and John said he was going up to the nursery to do something, I was playing and I heard him call out for me, so I went up and saw him on the floor crying and holding his stomach." Ash explained, Chris sighed and pulled Ash closer to him and hugged him he knew his son would be upset and worried about John.

Chris was so scared. He just hoped that John and the babies were all OK.

They sat around and waited for over an hour before the doctor came out. Chris ran over to Steph.

"Chris sit down." Steph said, Chris closed his eyes and sat down. "John is fine, he sprained his ankle in the fall though, so I am going to put him on bed rest for a week or so." Steph said, Chris nodded. "The babies?" he asked.

"They're all fine, John had some cramping, but it was because of the impact of the fall. I have checked their heart beats and they're all fine. There is no bleeding so that is a good sign." Stephanie told him, Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have given him something for the ankle pain and I have also given him some fluids to calm him and the babies down." Steph told him, she laid her hand on Chris' shoulder.

"He's fine and so are your children." Steph said, Chris smiled. "Can I see him?" Chris asked, Steph nodded and smiled.

"Sure you can." She said, Chris smiled and followed Stephanie into the ER and over to John's cubicle.

Steph opened the curtains and left John and Chris alone, she knew Chris was about to be stern with John.

John looked as Chris walked in, Chris walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him, then kissed John's belly.

He sat on the bed and held John's hands in his own. "You're insane you know that right?" Chris asked.

"What the hell were you thinking John, you're six and a half months pregnant with triplets and you start painting?" Chris asked. John sighed.

"I was bored of doing nothing and I wanted to get the rooms done Chris. I thought I would be fine." John said, Chris shook his head.

"Well you should have waited for me to do it. Paint fumes aren't good for you. I love you baby and I don't want to see you or our kids hurt." Chris said. "So from now on, no painting and no ladders OK?" Chris asked, John sighed, he didn't like it, but he knew what he had done was stupid of him.

"OK. I promise I won't put myself or the babies at risk." John said, Chris smiled.

"Good." He said, John smiled. "Is Ash OK, I bet I scared him." John said.

"Ash is fine, I am glad he was there to help, otherwise something else could have happened." Chris said, John nodded.

"Yeah I know. I promise I'll do as you say from now on." John said, Chris smiled and kissed John, glad he was going to take it easy from now on.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Baby Shower

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now seven and a half months along in his pregnancy and he was feeling it too. He was so exhausted and uncomfortable. He wasn't getting much sleep because the babies were moving around so much and he was irritable. He just wanted his pregnancy to be over with. He was currently up in bed napping, the only time he got any sleep was in the middle of the day.

It was when the babies seem to sleep. Chris was downstairs with Ash setting up for the surprise baby shower Adam was throwing for them. The doorbell rang and Chris sighed he hoped that the sound didn't wake John from his much needed rest. He opened the door and ushered the Hart's into the house. "Where's John?" Adam asked. "Asleep. He is so tired and uncomfortable. He just wants to have the babies and be done with it." Chris said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah I understand, it can't be easy Chris." Adam said, Chris nodded.

"We have all the food, the cake and everything set up. We are just waiting on Hunter, Shawn, mom, Randy and Phil." Chris said, Adam nodded and smiled. "OK then. I think this is going to go well. I just hope he won't be in a bad mood." Adam said. "I am sure he'll be fine with it." Chris said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I hope so." He said, the door opened and Hunter, Shawn, along with Phil and Randy walked in. Chris told them where to put the gifts and smiled at everyone. "Mom should be here any minute now, then I will go and wake him up." Chris said, everyone smiled. A few minutes later Mary showed up. She hugged everyone and Chris headed up to the bedroom to wake up his fiancé. John was laying on his side sleeping, he looked peaceful and happy for the first time in weeks. Chris hated seeing John so miserable. He just wanted to make him feel better but there wasn't anything he could do.

Chris walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He caressed John's face and John's eyes twitched and he woke up. John groaned. "What?" he asked. "I have a surprise for you baby, will you come downstairs with me?" Chris asked, John sighed. "Yeah, let me wash my face and freshen up a bit." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. John headed to the bathroom and he washed his face. Once he was done he went to the bedroom and Chris took his hand and they headed downstairs he took John into the lounge room and everyone jumped up.

"Surprise!" they shouted, John jumped back a bit and looked at the room, it was nicely decorated in blue, green and pink and it had streamers and balloons everywhere. It was stunning. There was a big tall back chair in the middle. "This is your seat." Chris said, John smiled and sat down. "Welcome to your baby shower." Adam said, John smiled, he couldn't believe his brother and friends had gone to so much trouble it meant so much to him.

"OK, I figured we could do gifts first then eat?" Chris asked everyone they all agreed and they all sat down. "This is from my friends at work." Chris said. "This is for baby boy number one." Chris said handing the gift to John. John opened it up and smiled, inside was a nice black box and inside the box was an Ivory Luxury Cashmere Baby Blanket.

John smiled. It was stunning. "This is for baby boy two." Chris said handing John the next gift, it was the same item as baby boy number one but this time it was a Blue Luxury Cashmere Baby Blanket. Chris then handed him the last gift for their daughter. John opened it and smiled. Inside was a Pink Luxury Cashmere Baby Blanket. John loved them. They were so soft and amazing.

"This is from Phil and I." Randy said, he handed John a large gift, Chris helped John open it and they both smiled. Inside was a Baby Catch-A-Star Triplets Gift Basket, the gifts came in Blue, Green and Pink and it came with 3-take-me-home outfits

3-hats, 3-creepers, 3-sets of booties, 3-little chickie washcloths, 3-terry bear toys and it all came in a white wicker basket. John smiled and hugged Phil and Randy and Chris did the same. "Thank-you guys, this is amazing." John said, Phil and Randy smiled, they were both looking forward to becoming uncles.

"This is from me and Hunter" Shawn said, he handed Chris the gifts. "This one is for baby boy one." Shawn told him, Chris smiled and opened it. Inside was a Hello Baby Boy Welcome Wagon, Bear & Baby Book.

The wagon came with a Red Wagon, a Keepsake baby book holds birth certificate, birth bracelet, photos and more, a Soft Plush Wrist Rattle, Bear Booties, Embroidered Hat and a Plush Bear with Personalized T-Shirt. Chris hugged them both and Hunter handed them another gift.

"This is for baby boy number two." Hunter said, Chris smiled and opened it. Inside was a "Welcome to the World" Baby Wagon Gift Set in Blue. The set came with a "bear-y clean" hooded terry cloth towel, "bear-y sleepy" receiving blanket, "bear-y sleepy" sleeping gown, "bear-y special" long-sleeved cloth, "bear-y special" short-sleeved cloth, "bear-y hungry" bib, "bear-y messy" burp cloth, terry velour washcloth, one pair of booties and a snuggly hat.

Chris and John hugged them both again. The last gift was for their daughter. John opened it and smiled. Inside was a Puppy Love Deluxe Wagon. Inside came a Doggie Blankie Buddy

Hooded Terry Towel, Sleep Gown, Hat, Terry Bib, Wash Cloth, Brush & Comb Set and a 10-Inch Plush Bear. John and Chris hugged them both once again.

"This is from the Hart's." Adam said. John smiled at his brother. They opened their first son's gift. Inside was a Dior Ivory 'Gabriel' Polar Bear Soft Toy with Dior Tag in a Gift Bag and a Armani Junior 3 Blue Bodysuits in a Box. John and Chris smiled and hugged them and opened up their second son's gift.

Inside was a Dior Ivory 'Eden' Bird Soft Toy with Dior Tag in a Gift Bag and a Little Mark Jacobs Baby Boys Blue Cotton 4 Piece Gift Set. The set came with a Romper, Beanie, Bib and Booties. John and Chris smiled and hugged them. They then opened their daughter's gift. Inside was a Ralph Lauren Pink Teddy Bear Soft Toy In a Gift Bag and a Armani Junior 3 Pink & Grey Cotton Bodysuits. John and Chris hugged them and thanked them.

"Lastly these are from me." Mary said, John and Chris smiled. They opened the gifts. Baby boy one got a Duck Ring Sterling Silver Baby Rattle, baby boy two got aElephant Ring Sterling Silver Baby Rattle and their baby girl got a Heart Sterling Silver Baby Rattle. John and Chris smiled and hugged her.

They then handed Ash a little something. Ash opened it and smiled brightly. Inside was a set of platinum and diamond dog tags with three tags, "We will engrave your siblings names and their date of births when they're born." Chris told him, Ash smiled and hugged Chris and John. "This is for you baby." Chris said, he handed John a long box.

John opened it and gasped. Inside was a John Hardy 'Bamboo' Interlocking Pendant Necklace. The Pendants were Yellow Gold, White Gold, Rose Gold and Platinum. John leaned over and hugged his fiancé. "One ring for our kids" Chris said, John smiled. He grabbed a square box. "This is for you love." He said handing it over to Chris. Chris smiled and opened it.

Inside was a Burberry Check Stamped Chronograph Bracelet Watch. "The kids names are on the back." John said, Chris smiled and hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank-you it's amazing Johnny." Chris said, John smiled. "No worries baby." John said. "OK let's eat!" Chris announced everyone smiled and headed into the kitchen to grab some food. Adam brought John a plate of food. He hadCheese Puffs, Cheesy Crustless Mini Quiches, Mini Corn Dogs, and a Italian Meatball Slider.

"Thank-you Addy. For everything. Today has been amazing and it's made my mood a lot better." John said, Adam smiled. "I'd do anything for you Jay. I love you and I can't wait to meet my nephew's and niece." Adam said, John smiled at him.

"Actually, Chris and I have talked about the triplets godparent's. We want to be prepared. We want you and Bret to be their godparent's. If something was to happen to us, I want you to be their guardians." John said Adam smiled.

"We'd be honoured baby bro." Adam said John smiled. He was glad Adam had agreed to be the babies godparent's. He was so worried about the future and more so about giving birth.

He didn't think he could do this, but he knew he had an amazing support system and that was all that mattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Triplets Arrive

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A WEEK LATER**

John was 31 weeks along in the pregnancy and Stephanie had told him that any time now he could give birth. It was normal in multiples that the babies were born early. John stood in the bedroom with his Marc by Marc Jacobs Monsieur Marc Weekender Bag in front of him, he was packing for the hospital. He packed his BOSS Black Innovation 4 Long Pants, his BOSS Black Boss Orange V-Neck Tee, his Lacoste Pique Robe, his Old Friend Scuff Men's Slippers, his adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto M CL Sweat Pants, his Versace Jeans Short Sleeve Tee, his adidas Slide On Shoes, his Sony Cyber-Shot Black 16MP Digital Camera, and his Apple 64GB White iPod touch. He then packed some stuff for the triplets, he packed diapers and bottles and lotions and creams. Then he packed clothes for them. He packed some bodysuits and then some outfits. He had to make sure he packed their First Photo Outfits and their going home outfits.

Once he packed everything he put the bag to the side and sat down on the bed and rubbed his stomach. He leaned back and breathed deeply. The bedroom door opened and Chris walked in. "Are you OK babe?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah just tired." John said, Chris nodded. "Is everything packed then?" Chris asked. "Yeah it's all packed. Have you put the car seats in?" John asked. "Yeah all three are in and we are all set and ready to go." Chris said, John smiled at him. Chris sat beside John and rubbed John's stomach calming the babies down. "They know who their daddy is." John said, Chris smiled. "Yeah they do." Chris said. "I am gonna go make us a snack and then we can watch a movie OK?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. Chris left the room and John groaned, he had been feeling pain the entire time Chris was with him, but he didn't know what it was. He had a feeling he was in labour but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

He quickly grabbed his I-Pad and googled what signs there was for labour and John had a lot of them, he had a little bit of spotting when he went to the toilet he saw it. Something just didn't feel right and he was pretty sure he was having contractions. John turned the I-Pad off and put it in the hospital bag and he headed downstairs. He saw Chris in the kitchen and he went over to him and he sat down at the kitchen counter. "Chris." He said, Chris looked at him. "Yeah babe." He said. "I think I am in labour. I think I am having contractions right now." John said, Chris' eyes went wide. "OK then, let's get everything and go to the hospital." Chris said as he ran around the house, he went upstairs and grabbed the bag and ran out the front door, he started the car up and took off, it only took a minute for him to realise that he had left without John. John waddled out the house and got into the car.

"You need to calm yourself." John told him. Chris took a deep breath and nodded. Chris started the car again and headed to the hospital. They got to the hospital and Chris grabbed a wheelchair and took John up to labour and delivery. They went to the nurses desk and a Stephanie's nurse Maria came to them. "Let's get you into your room and settled. I have paged Dr. McMahon." She said, she wheeled John to his delivery room and Chris helped John into a gown and in bed. He pulled the blankets over John and sat down on the bed holding his hand. The door opened and Steph came in with John's chart. "OK John we are going to put you on an IV and hook you up to some monitors as well as a foetal heart monitor just to keep an eye on the babies." She said, John nodded. "Now at this moment you are doing well to have a natural birth but with it being multiples. I am not sure it's the safest option." Steph said, John nodded. "OK so what should I do?" John asked.

"We are going to let the labour progress but I am booking an O.R for a caesarean." She said, John looked at Chris and Chris could see that John was scared. "You'll be fine. I'll be there with you." Chris said, John nodded. "You will be fine John. I guarantee it." Stephanie said, John nodded and smiled. "I will check your dilation though just to see how long we roughly have." She said, John nodded and allowed Steph to check him. "OK you're at about five, which is fast. Usually it takes a while but the babies seem to want out. So I will guess that you will be having these babies in the next four to five hours." She said, John nodded. Steph smiled at him and left the room. "Chris you need to call your mom and Adam. We need one of them to get Ash from school." John said. "OK I'll call Adam. I am sure he will be on his way after getting Jason anyway." Chris said, John nodded. "I'm gonna pop outside and go tell Bret, will you be OK on your own?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

Chris left the room and went to tell Bret, Hunter and Shawn the news. He also called Adam and his mom. Adam told him he would pick Ash up and be at the hospital as soon as possible. John got out of bed and walked around. He was feeling uncomfortable and walking seemed to make him feel a lot better about things. The door opened and Maria came in. "How are you feeling John?" she asked. "In pain, can I have something?" John asked. "Yes, but not an epidural. I will talk to Dr. McMahon and get her to write you up something." Maria said John nodded and went over to the window and looked out. He groaned as another contraction ripped through him, he grabbed the window sill and breathed through it. He looked up at the ceiling. "I wish you were here mommy. I don't think I can do this without you." John cried he really wanted his mom and dad right now. He wanted them with him. He hated that they would never meet their grandchildren.

Chris walked back into the room and heard John crying he walked over to him and hugged him. "I want my parents." John cried into his chest. Chris sighed and rubbed John's back. "They're here, looking down on you baby and I know they'd be so proud of you." Chris said, John pulled away and Chris wiped John's tears away. The door opened and Maria came back in. she walked over to John's IV and injected some Demerol in for some pain relief. "You should feel OK in a few minutes, there will still be pressure but you will be fine." She said, John nodded. Chris' phone beeped and he opened the message. "Adam is on his way in with the kids," Chris said. "Mom should be here soon and Bret, Hunter and Shawn are finishing up and they will be here too." Chris said. "What about Randy?" John asked, Chris frowned at him. "I want my best friend here Chris. Please." John said, Chris nodded and rang Randy. "He has to finish off his exam and then he will be here." Chris told his fiancé. John nodded and sat on the bed.

There came a knock at the door and Mary walked in, she smiled and hugged her son. "How are you feeling John?" she asked, John just looked at her and she got what he was going through. "Do you need anything?" Mary asked. "Can you get me some water please?" John asked. "Sure, Chris do you need or want anything?" Mary asked her son. "Coffee please ma." He said, Mary smiled and headed out the door. On the way out she bumped into Adam and the kids. She hugged them and Adam walked into the room.

Ash walked in and hugged his dad and then John. "When will they be here?" Ash asked. "In a while yet baby. You have to be patient and give John some breathing room." Adam said, he could see that John was losing his shit. The door opened again and Stephanie walked in. "OK John I am going to check you once again." She said, everyone apart from Chris left and she checked him over.

"OK you're at six, nearly seven and it's time for the caesarean." She said, John panicked. "Really?" John asked, she nodded. She handed Chris some scrubs. "You'll be fine baby I will be here with you the entire time." Chris said, John nodded. The orderly's came and wheeled John out of the room, Chris stopped and told their family what was going on and he rushed after his fiancé.

He held John's hand as they walked into the operating room. Stephanie walked in and smiled. They got John prepped for the surgery and she gave him a little anaesthesia to numb him. Stephanie looked at John and Chris and smiled, John looked at Chris as Steph made the bikini line incision. "You're fine baby and in a few minutes we are going to meet our beautiful children." Chris said, John looked at him and nodded. He was so scared but he was so happy that he was going to be able to meet his babies soon. They both looked up as they heard a loud cry. Steph smiled. "It's a boy!" she cried out, John and Chris smiled and Chris went and snapped a picture of their son. He then went back over to John. A minute later they heard another cry and Steph smiled. "It's another boy!" she exclaimed.

John smiled and Chris kissed him, he went and snapped some pictures they went back over to John. He held his hand and watched as their daughter was born, Chris kissed John deeply and went and got some pictures of their daughter. Stephanie finished up with the surgery and took John into his recovery room. Chris and John sat on the bed with Ash and all their family around them looking at the babies who were wrapped in blankets.

"SO what are their names?" Adam asked, Chris smiled. "Baby boy number one is Kolton Lance Jericho." Chris said, Ash smiled. "Baby boy number two is Landen Joseph Jericho." Ash said, smiling proudly of the name he came up with.

"And our daughter's name is Emerson Michelle Jericho." John said, Chris smiled. Everyone smiled and cooed at the babies, they were so cute and so loved.

John, Chris and Ash sat together and looked at the babies, they were all so happy. They were a family.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Home From The Hospital

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John and the triplets were being released from the hospital and heading home. John was glad to be going home, he hated being in the hospital. He just wanted to get home and get the triplets settled in their home. John stepped out of the hospital shower and dried off and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Dark Gray Team-Style Logo Sweatpants, his Dark Gray New York Graphic Tee, his Dark Gray Heathered Hoodie and his Black Sneakers. He walked out of the bathroom just as Maria rolled the triplets in. John smiled at his nurse and he went over to his kids and kissed them all on the forehead.

He picked up Landen and he laid him down and he got him dressed for the ride home. He dressed him in his Light Blue Ralph Lauren Footie and his Cream Striped garter-stitch hat. Once he was dressed John laid him back in his cot.

He then picked up Kolton and laid him down and dressed him in his White and Blue Burberry 'Peaches' Footie and his Blue and White Striped Hat. He picked him up and laid him back in his cot and picked up Emerson.

He laid her down on the bed and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Pink Burberry Footie and her Pink and White Hat. He kissed her and laid her down on the cot. Once they were settled and done he made sure he had everything, all the gifts and cards were packed away along with all of his items.

He was just packing up when the door opened and Steph walked in. John smiled at his doctor. "How are you feeling?" Steph asked, John smiled. "Good, I am still a little sore, but I am getting better." John said.

"That's understandable. You will feel some pain for about another week then I will take the stitches out." She said, "Here are you discharge papers and the triplets papers just sign them and you're all free to go." Steph said, John smiled and nodded and signed the papers. The door opened once again and Chris and Ash walked in.

John smiled at them. Steph smiled at them as well and left the room. "All set to go home?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Definitely. Is the car ready for them?" John asked.

"Yep, all set." Chris said, John smiled at him, Chris grabbed all the bags and everything, Maria came in with a wheelchair and John reluctantly sat down, John held Emerson and Kolton and Chris held Landen and they headed out of the hospital.

They got out to the car and John thanked Maria and hugged her they packed the car up with everything and strapped the triplets into their seats. Chris helped John get into the car and they headed home.

"You excited to be home?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Definitely. I hate being at the hospital. All I wanted was to be home with you and Ash and the kids." John said, Chris smiled, he was so glad John and the babies were coming home. He had missed them so much.

They pulled up at the house and they carried the triplets in, holding them in their capsules.

They walked inside and John set the babies down in the lounge room and picked them up. He put them all in their swings and turned them on while he helped Chris unload the car. Once everything was inside and unpacked they sat on the couch and relaxed while watching the babies swing.

"I'm glad you're home." Chris said kissing John on the cheek. "Me too baby. I am so glad. I missed you so much." John said Chris smiled. "I am sure Adam and Bret will be dropping by at some point today." Chris said, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I gathered." John said, Chris smiled. "We need to start thinking about our wedding." John said, Chris smiled. "I am glad you're so enthusiastic about it, but pace yourself baby, remember you have three babies now." Chris said.

"I know, but I wanna marry you as soon as possible." John said, Chris smiled at him. "I want that too baby. Anything you need I will help." Chris said, John smiled.

"Well first thing's first is setting a date." John said, Chris smiled. "How about Christmas time? Maybe Christmas Eve?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sounds perfect. Now we need to decide where we're gonna get married." John said, Chris smiled.

"We'll do some research and find somewhere baby. It will all be handled." Chris said. John smiled at him. "There is one thing." John said, Chris smiled. "Yeah what is it?" Chris asked.

"I don't want a honeymoon. I don't need one. I don't want to be away from the kids." John said, Chris smiled at him.

"OK then. No honeymoon." Chris said, he had wanted to take John away but if he didn't want to Chris wasn't going to force him.

"Thank-you baby, I would rather have a big Christmas together, it will be our first together with the triplets." John said, Chris smiled at him and kissed him.

The doorbell rang and John went to get up but Chris stopped him and got up and answered it.

He smiled seeing Adam and Bret with the kids, he smiled and let them into the house. Adam walked in and went over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he went and looked down on his nephew's and niece.

He smiled down at them they were so cute. They were a perfect mixture of John and Chris. Chris made them all some tea and they sat down in the lounge together.

"So are you ready to be home with them Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am. I think I can do this, well I hope I can." John said, Chris smiled and squeezed John's hand.

"I have all the faith in you baby. I love you." Chris said, John smiled at him, he hoped he could handle being with the triplets all day alone.

He knew it would be an adjustment but this was fatherhood and he wanted to make It work.

He didn't want to let Chris down. He didn't want to have to hire a nanny. He just wanted to show everyone that he could handle being a father to his three babies.

The triplets all started crying and John got up and picked up Landen and held him in his arms as Chris picked up Emerson and Adam took care of Kolton. John went into the kitchen and warmed up their bottles and took them into the lounge room. They sat down and fed the babies. John smiled down at his son.

He was so precious. John never wanted to let them go he loved all three of them so much.

He just wanted to protect and shield them from the world. "Anyway, Bret and I have some news to share with you all." Adam said, John and Chris looked at him.

"What's up?" Chris asked. Adam smiled at Bret and Bret nodded. "We're having another baby" Adam said, John smiled he was so happy for his brother.

"Congrats guys, this is amazing, how far along are you?" John asked.

"About two months, we found out last month but we didn't want to take the focus away from you and the babies." Adam said, John smiled, he really was happy and pleased for his brother.

He knew Adam was trying for another baby. John was glad he was finally able to get the one thing he wanted most in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Christmas Wedding

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was Christmas Eve and it was also the night of Chris and John's wedding. They were getting married in a few short hours at CASA LOMA it was an amazing castle like venue and it was perfect for their wedding, there would be a lot of guest there seeing as Chris was very popular at the hospital and everything. "You need to get ready Chris." Bret told him, Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's do this." Chris said, Bret smiled. He watched Chris leave and smiled, he was so happy for John and Chris he really was. He went over to the mirror and looked at himself, he thought he looked handsome. He was dressed in his 3 Button Dark Tan Wedding Suit, he had on a white crisp shirt and a Navy Blue tie. He looked great. Chris walked out of the bedroom area and smiled at his best man.

Chris was dressed in his Canali Navy Wool Suit, his Traditional Fit Dress Shirt, his Navy Blue Calibrate Woven Silk Tie, his Calibrate 'Oscar' Patent Leather Dress Shoes and he had on his Yellow Gold David Donahue 'Fleur de Lis' Cuff Links. "What do you think?" Chris asked, Bret smiled. "You look awesome." He said. Chris smiled at him. "Ash is just getting ready." Bret told him, Chris nodded and smiled. A minute later Chris' mom came out with Jason and Ash. Looking amazing. Mary was dressed in her Forest Green 2 Piece Ensemble Mother of Bride Dress, Jason was dressed in his Arrow Pinstripe Suit Set, with a White Shirt and Gray Tie, he also had on his Black Buckle Dress Shoes. Ash was dressed in his Joseph Abboud Pleated Dress Pants, his White Dress Shirt, his Joseph Abboud Vest, his Black Skinny Tie, his Joseph Abboud Suit Blazer and his Black Kenneth Cole Reaction 'Fast Cash' Slip-On Dress Shoes. He had his hair spiked like Chris and he looked awesome.

"You look amazing baby." Mary told her son, Chris smiled at her. "Thanks mom. I am so excited but so nervous." Chris said. "You'll be fine son, I know it." Mary said Chris smiled, he sat down and looked at himself in the mirror, he was so excited to be marrying John and to be making their family whole. He couldn't wait to say their vows to one another. "It's time." Bret said, Chris smiled and headed out the door.

**MEANWHILE**

With John, it was all systems go, he had to get dresses still, Adam had to get dressed and they had to get the triplets dressed and Crystal dressed before they had to leave for the ceremony. "Go get dressed Addy." John told him, Adam smiled and nodded. John looked at Randy and they got to the task of getting the kids ready. Randy dressed Crystal in her White, Black and Gray Princess Faith Bubble Tiered Dress, her Bow Cardigan, her Black Lace Trimmed Leggings and her and her Black Galaxy Mary Janes. John went to the task of getting his babies dressed. He dressed Landen in his Grey Velvet Waistcoat, Trousers,Tie& Shirt 4 Piece Set, his Baby Blue Map Print Hat and his Black Patent Buckle Shoes. He dressed Kolton in his Blue Velvet 4 Piece Set, his Baby Blue Map Print Hat and his Black Patent Buckle Shoes.

He then dressed Emerson in her Roberto CavalliBaby Girls Floral Silk Bubble Dress, her Pink Microfibre Tights with 'Dior' Stamp, her White Bolero Woolen Cardigan, her White Patent Pre-Walker Bar Shoes with Cut-Out Hearts and her Roberto CavalliGirls Floral Headband with Bow. John smiled at his kids and then at Adam as he came out from the bathroom, he was dressed in his Dark Gray Suit with Cream Pinstripes. John smiled at him and then went and got himself ready. He dressed in his HUGO 'AikinHollo' Trim Fit Wool Tuxedo, his BOSS Black Regular Fit Tuxedo Shirt, his Navy Blue Calibrate Woven Silk Tie, his BOSS Black 'Metero' Loafer and his Salvatore Ferragamo Double Gancini Cuff Links. "OK are we ready?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. Phil came in and he took Kolton and Landen into his arms and Randy took Emerson into his arms. They headed to the hall where they were getting married, the place looked amazing decorated in soft fabrics in White and Blue and their flowers were all over the place, they had White roses, exquisite blue delphinium, white spray roses. It looked amazing. "Ready?" Adam asked as he looped his arm with John. John nodded. "Mom and dad would be proud." Adam said, John looked at him and started crying. "Crap, wipe the tears." Adam said handing him a tissue. John wiped his eyes and the soft music began and they walked down the aisle.

They got to the end and Chris smiled at John and Adam. Adam kissed John on the cheek and went and sat down. Chris smiled at John and took his hands in his own. "We are gathered here today to take part in that most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting 2 people in marriage Christopher and Johnathan have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember that theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." Shawn introduced the ceremony. John and Chris smiled.

"Christopher and Johnathan have chosen a poem to underline their love for each other." Shawn said, Hunter stepped up to read the poem, John and Chris had asked him to do it. "When the one whose hand you're holding Is the one who holds your heart When the one whose eyes you gaze into Gives your hopes and dreams their start, When the one you think of first and last Is the one who holds you tight, And the things you plan together Make the whole world seem just right, When the one whom you believe in puts their faith and trust in you,

You've found the one and only love You'll share your whole life through." Hunter said, John and Chris smiled at him.

"Christopher will you receive Johnathan as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" Shawn asked him. "I will" Chris said, there was no other answer. "Johnathan, will you receive Christopher as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I will." He said. "Christopher and Johnathan, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's

keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." Shawn said, "Christopher, please repeat after me." Shawn said.

"I, Christopher take you, Johnathan to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." Chris repeated and John smiled at him.

"Johnathan, please repeat after me." Shawn said, John smiled. "I Johnathan take you Christopher to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." John repeated and Chris smiled at him.

"Often marriage is viewed as the union of two persons.

Yet marriages not only unite the Bride and the Groom, they unite families. With the changing structure of what a family is in today's world we are offered unique and wonderful opportunities to increase the number of loving caring relationships we have in our lives. During a wedding ceremony rings are exchanged with a promise. Christopher and Johnathan thought appropriate that their children should also receive a token of their promise to them this day. They wanted to find a way to let them know now how special and wonderful they all are in their own way, and how blessed they feel to be her parents. They also wanted them to have a physical reminder for the future that as they grow and become young men and women in their own rite, that their parents will always support them. There may come times when there are things going on in their lives that they may feel no other human would ever understand, but there is nothing that any of you can ever say that will not be met with unconditional love. So is the bond of trust that your parents establish with one another, and extend to all of you this day." Shawn said.

Ash stepped forward and received his gift. It was a Silver Adjustable Diamond ID Bracelet, it had his name engraved on it and also today's date. Ash smiled and hugged John and Chris. John and Chris then handed their babies a gift each, Kolton and Landen each got a Silver Diamond Double Tags Boys Necklace, it had their names engraved and today's date. Emerson received a Sterling Silver Diamond Star Sparkle Adjustable Bangle engraved with her name and date.

John and Chris kissed them and went back to Shawn. "Will you now give and receive a ring?" Shawn asked. "We will." Chris and John said. "May I please have the rings?" Shawn asked, Randy and Bret stepped forward and handed Shawn the White Gold wedding bands.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself." Shawn said. "Christopher, please place this ring on Johnathan's left hand and repeat after me." Shawn said.

"Wear this ring forever, Johnathan as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." Chris repeated as he slid the ring onto John's finger. "Johnathan, please place this ring on Christopher's finger and repeat after me." Shawn said. "Wear this ring forever, Christopher, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." John said sliding the ring onto Chris' finger.

"In the years which shall bring Christopher and Johnathan into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover, from moments of despair, the passionate ways of youth. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life. Inasmuch as Christopher and Johnathan have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, by the authority vested in me by the country of Canada, I pronounce them to be a married couple. I now greet them with you as husband and husband. You may now kiss!" Shawn said.

Chris smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him with everything he had, John moaned into the kiss. They broke apart and turned to their family and friends and they all celebrated the wedding.

**RECEPTION**

John and Chris walked in hand in hand and they kissed, everyone applauded them and they went to the dance floor for the first dance. They had debated on what song to have their first dance to but in the end John won the war and he had chosen an amazing song that he loved.

**"Without You"**

**_"I can't win, I can't reignI will never win this game_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_I am lost, I am vain,I will never be the same_**

**_Without you, without youI won't run, I won't fly_**

**_I will never make it by_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_I can't rest, I can't fight_**

**_All I need is you and I,Without you, without you_**

**_Oh ohoh!_**

**_You! You! You!_**

**_Without You! You! You!Without you_**

**_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_**

**_But I can't accept that we're estranged_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_I can't quit now, this can't be right_**

**_I can't take one more sleepless night_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_I won't soar, I won't climb_**

**_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_I can't look, I'm so blind_**

**_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_Oh oh oh!You! You! You!_**

**_Without You! You! You! Without you_**

**_I am lost, I am vain,_**

**_I will never be the same_**

**_Without you, without you_**

**_Without you"_**

The song ended and Chris kissed John, the song was amazing he had to admit it.

"I love you, you will never be without me." Chris said, John smiled at him and kissed him. They went to their table and they all sat down and ate the meals they had chosen to serve.

They had chosen Grilled Atlantic Salmon, Gulf Size Shrimp Scampi, Marinated Roasted Tenderloin, Marinated Beef Wellington, Chicken Wellington, Chicken Alfredo, Stuffed Pork Chops, Grilled Pork Loin, and for the kids they had chosen Chicken Tenders, Hamburger, Macaroni & Cheese, Mini Pepperoni Pizza, Sketti n' Meatballs, Grilled Cheese, Hot Diggety Dog, and Corn Dogs. They all enjoyed their meals. It was a lovely array or different choices.

"Time for the cake" Chris said, John nodded and smiled. They got up and went over to their 4 tier cake.

The cake had Cascading Hydrangeas A beautifully soft and romantic design featuring white sugar hydrangea blossoms cascading down the sides of this ivory iced cake, creating a natural contrast and understated centre–piece with a wow-factor. They also had a cup cake tower with all flavours. They had Vanilla, Chocolate, Red Velvet, Strawberry Champagne, Black Forrest, Sticky Toffee, Banoffee and Lemon and Raspberry.

Chris and John cut the cake and fed one another a piece without it going everywhere. "I have a little surprise for you." Chris said, John frowned. Chris took John's hand and led him over to a stool in the dance floor, John sat down and Chris went over to the band and grabbed the microphone and looked at John.

John had always wanted Chris to sing to him so now he was going to be getting his wish. Chris had decided to sing "For You I Will."

**_"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_**

**_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_**

**_As what I can't have_**

**_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_**

**_round your finger_**

**_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_**

**_What I feel about you._**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_and cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_Forgive me if I stutter_**

**_From all of the clutter in my head_**

**_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_**

**_Like a water bed_**

**_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways_**

**_a thousand times, no more camouflage_**

**_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_And cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_You always want what you can't have_**

**_But I've got to try_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you_**

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall_**

**_And create a mood I would_**

**_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_**

**_I would_**

**_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_And cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_You always want what you can't have_**

**_But I've got to try_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will"_**

John smiled and got up and kissed Chris deeply, he was so happy, he had his babies and his husband.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Christmas

**LIFE GOES ON**

**BOXING DAY**

Today would be the day that the family would be getting together for Christmas, they had decided to give John and Chris Christmas day off to be with the kids and enjoy being married for a day before they had to deal with Christmas.

Today Christmas was happening at Adam and Bret's because they had the bigger house. John was up with the triplets dressing them for the long day ahead.

He dressed Kolton in his Blue Snowman Snap Up Sleep And Play All In One, he dressed Landen in his Blue Elephant Snap Up Sleep And Play All In One and he dressed Emerson in her Pink Snowman Snap Up Sleep And Play All In One.

John jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, Chris leaned in and kissed John on the neck. "The presents are all packed in the car, along with their swings." Chris told him, John smiled.

"Thanks babe, we're all set to go over to Adam's." John said, Chris smiled at him.

"Yeah we are. It's their first Christmas, so sweet." Chris said, he picked up Landen and Kolton and took them downstairs while John held Emerson. He grabbed the diaper bag and went and got their milk and things for the day. Ash came and smiled at his step dad.

"Ready Ash?" John asked, Ash smiled and nodded and they headed out to the car. John locked the house up and he strapped Emerson in next to her brother's and Ash got in and strapped in and they headed to Adam and Bret's house.

They got there and headed inside. Everyone was there. The house was filled up. The guests included. Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Bret, Crystal, Jason, Mary, Randy, Phil, John, Chris, Ash and the triplets.

John and Chris put the triplets in their swings and they all gathered around the tree. Bret helped Chris bring in all the presents and it was gift time.

"OK let's do this by family, let's start with gifts from us," Adam said, everyone agreed and the gifts were given.

Hunter and Shawn got a Tabletop 16th-Century Italian Replica Globe Bar, John and Chris got a Personalized Sweethearts Photo Collage Frame that said "Chris Loves John" and a Recipe for Love Personalized Recipe Box, Ash got aElectronic Basketball Arcade Game.

Kolton got a Personalized "My First Sports Bag" Baby GundPlayset, Landen got a Love To Play Puppy Toy, Emerson got a Musical Pink Rocking Horse, Jason got a Junior Outfit Drum Set, Crystal got a Gingerbread Cottage Playhouse and Mary got a Pretty in Pink Gardening Gift Basket which came with high-quality gardening gloves, three full-size gardening tools, including a cultivator, trowel and transplanter, and two seed packets.

In addition to all the gardening tools, incredible gourmet snacks including organic candy drops, chocolate chip cookies, cookie brittle, tropical green tea, strawberry honey crunch trail mix, a pecan raisin granola bar, cranberry orange mango nut confection, and gourmet cheese straws. Next came the gifts from Hunter and Shawn.

From them Adam and Bret got a Champagne Kisses Gift Set which came with Mumm Napa Brut Prestige Champagne 12oz Hershey Kisses milk chocolates, Hand Formed Acrylic Ice Bucket and 2 Acrylic Champagne Glasses.

Chris and John got a Tea Time His and Hers Gift Set which came with Two white ceramic cups, with two metal saucers and metal plates engraved with "His" and "Hers", 2 teaspoons (teapot design),A metal candle holder with white candle included and a Soap cube with bee design.

Ash got a Mini Air Hockey Table, Jason got a Tabletop Soccer Foosball Game, Crystal got a Breyer Animal Rescue Set, Kolton got aEngraved Silver Plated Football Coin Bank, Landen got a Personalized Pewter Finish Football Bank, Emerson got a Giant Hand Painted Ballerina Piggy Bank and Mary got a Quiet Time Magazines and Treats Gift Box.

Next came the gifts from John and Chris.

Adam and Bret got a Conversation Piece Wine Bottle and Wine Glass Rack, Hunter and Shawn got a New York Coffee Gourmet Flavored Coffee Set, Randy and Phil got a Movie Night Gift Pail with Thirty Dollar Blockbuster Gift Card, Mary got a Sakura Petals Bone China Tea Set.

Ash got a SeaClear 36 Gallon Bowfront Fish Tank and Hood (Which was to be installed in his room), Jason got a Round Pillar 6 Gallon Desktop Aquarium Kit with fish included, Crystal got a Kid-Tough Digital Camera in Pink, Kolton got a Miniature Snowglobe Christmas Train With Disney Characters.

Landen got a "Magic Of Disney Express" Illuminating Train Collection, and Emerson got a Precious Moments Ultimate Disney Princess Illuminated Castle.

From John Chris got a Sophisticated Black Leather Golf Gift Set and from Chris John got a Gibson J-45 True Vintage Red Spruce Acoustic Guitar and a Personalized Silver Guitar Pick Necklace.

Next came the gifts from Randy and Phil.

Chris and John got aIce Cream of the Month Club gift card, Kolton got a Carter's 5-pk. Captain Adorable Bodysuits, Landen got a Carter's 5-pk. Printed and Solid Bodysuits, Emerson got a Carter's 5-pk. Printed and Solid Bodysuits and Ash got a Radio Controlled Monster Wheel Truck.

Once the gifts were all handed out they all went and sat down for some food, Adam had made them a feast and they were all excited to get stuck into it.

Adam had prepared Seasoned Roast Turkey, Giblet Gravy, Cornbread-Biscuit Dressing, Green Peas and Baby Limas with Pine Nuts,Swiss-Squash Casserole, Gingersnap Sweet Potatoes, Cranberry-Kumquat Relish, Holiday Lane Cake and Cranberry-Lime Sherbet. They said grace and started eating the feast.

"So how are you feeling now that you're married?" Bret asked Chris and John.

Chris smiled over at his husband.

"I love it. I couldn't be more happy if I tried, I have an amazing husband and four amazing kids." Chris said. John nodded.

"I agree. I never in a million years thought I would be married with kids at this age but I am so happy to have Chris and the kids and Ash, he is like my own son and I love him so much." John said, Chris smiled and so did Ash.

"Are you planning a christening for them?" Shawn asked. "Yeah but it's more of a naming ceremony." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I would be honoured to perform the ceremony." Shawn said, John and Chris smiled at one another.

"That would be amazing Shawn thank-you." Chris said, Shawn smiled.

"Are you liking being a stay at home parent with three babies?" Hunter asked, John. John nodded.

"It's hard, but I am adapting to it I love being at home with them daily and seeing what new things they do and I love cooking for my husband and son. I just love it I really do." John said, Chris smiled at him.

He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he had really hit the jackpot with John, usually kids his age would never want to have a life like the one John has with a husband, four kids and a house.

But John was an amazing homemaker, husband and father, he really was.

Chris couldn't be more proud or more happy if he tried.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Christening: The End

**LIFE GOES ON**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was the day of the triplets christening. John and Chris had planned a lovely day, this morning the triplets would be christened and then they would come back to their house for a nice morning tea. It was something simple and small. John and Chris were both excited for the christening, they wanted their children to have god in their lives always. John smiled as he ironed everyone's clothes for the day. Ash walked in and smiled at his step dad. "Hey Ash, you OK?" John asked, Ash nodded. "Yeah I am excited about today." He said, John smiled. "Well that's good." John said, Ash smiled at him. "Can I ask a question John?" Ash asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure, go for it." John said. Ash smiled. "Do you like being my step-dad?" Ash asked, John smiled. "Definitely. I think being around you got me ready to be a dad to your brother's and sister. You helped me grow up Ash and I love you so much." John said.

Ash smiled. "Wow, thanks John. It means a lot that you'd say that. I love being like a son to you and I love you as a dad as well." Ash said, John smiled. "Well I am glad Ash." John said, Ash smiled. "Here you go, you can go and get dressed now." John said handing him his outfit. Ash smiled and went up to his room and with the help of Chris he dressed for the day. He dressed in his White Flat Front Dress Pants, his Purple, Black and White Stripe Dress Shirt, his White Dress Jacket and his Two Tone Oxford Shoes. Chris came back downstairs and smiled at John. John kissed him quickly and handed him his clothes for the day, Chris smiled and went and changed into his Ted Baker London 'Endurance' Trim Fit Wool Suit and his Black Dress Shoes. John finished up ironing and he went and got the triplets ready. He dressed Kolton in his Little Darlings Christening Boys Ivory Silk Occasion Romper, his Ivory Cardigan, his Dior Boys White & Grey Cotton Jersey Hat, his White Socks and his White BOSS Baby Boys Ivory Pre-Walker Trainers. He wrapped him in his Ivory Cable Knit Shawl and he laid him back down in his crib. He then went and got Landen dressed.

He dressed Landen in his Little Darlings Cream Maxwell Christening Suit, his Blue Cotton Cardigan, his Dior Boys White & Grey Cotton Jersey Hat, his White Socks and his Baby Grey Pre-Walker Jersey Shoes. He wrapped him up in his White Cotton Shawl and he laid him back in his crib. John then went and dressed his princess for the day. He dressed her in her Ivory Cotton Ribbed Tights, his Ivory Sequin & Embroidered Tulle Dress, her Ivory Cotton Knitted Cardigan with Satin Bow, her Ivory Pre-Walker Bar Shoes with Bow & Gold Heart and her Ivory Silk, Lace & Bow Headband he wrapped her up in her Fine Ivory Knitted Lace Trim Shawl and laid her in her crib while he went and dressed for the day.

He went to the bathroom in the master room and he had a shower and shaved and dressed in his Black Z Zegna Trim Fit Wool Suit and his Oxford Shoes. Once he was dressed he made sure they were all set. "Bret called everyone is waiting on us babe, we have to go." Chris said, John nodded. "OK lets go then." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. They got the triplets and headed out to the car, they strapped them into their seats and headed to the church. They got there and got out and had time to greet everyone. They all looked amazing in their suits and dresses. Adam was in his BOSS Black 'Pasini/Movie' Plaid Suit, Bret was in his Joseph Abboud 'Signature Silver' Wool Suit, Randy was in his Z Zegna Trim Fit Wool Blend Suit, Phil was in his Billy Reid 'Campbell - Heirloom Collection' Chalk Stripe Wool Suit, Mary was in her Grey Pisarro Nights Beaded Mesh Dress, Jason was in his Grey and White Armani Junior Suit and Crystal was in her Floral Us Angels Brocade Dress. They said their hellos and entered the church and the ceremony began.

"Friends and Family of Kolton, Landen, Emerson, Christopher and Johnathan have invited us today to take part in a ceremony which welcomes their children into their family unit, and into the wider family of their relatives and friends. And while the birth of their children has meant great joy for them, this joy is not unmixed. The responsibility of these children's life and happiness is in their hands. From now on, much of their life will involve caring for their children, guiding their development, nurturing her growth as a responsible human being. Just as they have invited you here to share their happiness and their joy, so Christopher and Johnathan also ask you to share their responsibility, realizing that the more love these children receive, the more they will be able to give love to other. The more people make up their world, the richer their world will be." Shawn spoke. John and Chris smiled at him.

"Christopher and Johnathan, will now make their pledge to their children" Shawn said, John and Chris smiled and pulled out some paper. "To these children, as to all children, we make these pledges - We will recognise your worth as people, and help you to strengthen your sense of belonging to the human family. We will give you our love so that you may grow with trust in yourself and in other people. We will respect your right to be yourself and at the same time help you to understand the rights of others. We will encourage you always to search for the truth. We will give you the opportunity to develop your own understanding of life, and a respect for all living beings." they said together, everyone smiled at them.

"The bond between parents and their children is very strong, but the support and encouragement of others is vital for the development of this child. And important tradition in our culture on this occasion is the responsibility accepted by the Godparents. Christopher and Johnathan have chosen Godparents for their children for whom they have the highest regard. Godparents should be willing to take a special and lifelong interest in the moral and ethical development of their God Children. As you accept the role of a Godparent, you are agreeing to be an adult friend to Kolton, Landen and Emerson, to whom they can turn for loving support and guidance as they grow. Will you accept this commitment and responsibility? Will you be kind to Kolton, Landen and Emerson? Help to look after them? And surround them with love and affection?" Shawn asked, Adam and Bret stood up and smiled. "I will." They both said, John and Chris smiled at them.

"Bret and Adam, please say these words to Kolton, Landen and Emerson." Shawn said, Adam and Bret took the paper and read it aloud. "We, the Godparents, agree to reserve a special place in our hearts for Kolton, Landen and Emerson To offer them our support whenever possible. "Please repeat after me." Shawn said, Adam and Bret smiled and nodded. "I confirm that I am part of Kolton, Landen and Emerson's personal family. Kolton, Landen and Emerson, may always turn to me for guidance, comfort and love." they repeated. Next came the rose petal ceremony. It was something, John and Chris had decided to include. Adam grabbed the white petals and showered the triplets with the petals. "As the petals of the white rose symbolize innocence, may Kolton, Landen and Emerson's ideals and heart remain untarnished and ever pure, with the wonders of childhood innocence forever theirs." Chris said, Bret picked up the yellow petals and showered them with them.

"May the petals of the yellow rose foreshadow the friends and the friendships, steadfast and unwavering, that will bless them in the years ahead." Shawn spoke. Randy was next and he showered the triplets with red petals, "And as always, may the passion of the red rose forever kindle the fire in their hearts for both life itself and for all the passions they will find there." Shawn said, Phil picked up the pink petals and showered the triplets with them. "The pink rose and her petals speak of the tender love and compassion their spirit will know. The love that knows no bounds." Shawn said. John and Chris smiled. "May you know blessings in your life that your father and I have had in ours." John said, kissing them. "Friends and family, please welcome our children, Kolton, Landen and Emerson." Chris said.

"In our contact with Kolton, Landen and Emerson let us make it our responsibility to show by our action what it is to live life with integrity, honesty, fairness and love towards fellow human beings. Being aware of how interrelated our lives are, let us show Kolton, Landen and Emerson that a good life is one where each of us is strengthened by the affection and friendship of others. May we all benefit from our involvement with these children, and with each other. I congratulate Christopher and Johnathan on the birth of their children, and the God Parents on their willingness to share with them the care and concern for the welfare of them, May their life be filled with the good things of life, and in particular with the love and laughter of those who make up their world." Shawn said ending the ceremony, Chris and John turned and everyone stood up and applauded them smiling happily. Everyone greeted the babies and they all headed off to Chris and John's for some morning tea. Once home John changed the triplets out of their outfits and into something else.

Once they were changed John and Chris fed them and put them down for a nice sleep. John then grabbed the cakes and set them out, for Kolton they had gotten a Blue and White Sleeping Teddy Christening Cake, for Landen they had gotten a Teddy with Blanket Christening Cake and for Emerson, they had gotten her a Pink and White ABC Blocks Christening Cake. The guests all arrived and the party began. They all sat and ate and then came the gifts. John and Chris had told them all no gifts but they didn't seem to listen. From Bret and Adam Kolton got a Classic Christening / Baptism Bracelet, Landen got a Cross Pendant with Diamond Center, 14K Gold and Emerson got a Crowned in Heaven Christening / Baptism Designer Bracelet.

From Mary, Kolton got a Blue Jewelled Cross Baby Keepsake Bible, Landen got a Blue Jewelled Faux Pearl Boy Baby's Bible and Emerson got a White Jewelled Faux Pearl Baby's Bible and Bookmark. From Hunter and Shawn, Kolton got a Thomas Kinkade "Garden Of Prayer" Music Box, Landen got a Religious Music Box With 5 Fully Sculpted Inspiring Scenes and Emerson got a Peter Carl Faberge-Style Angel Music Box. Phil and Randy got them all a nice ceramic money box, they were stunning.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Chris laid in bed together holding one another. "Today went well I think." Chris said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it did. Today went great. I am so glad our babies will always be loved. I really am." John said, Chris smiled. "Yeah me too baby." Chris said. John kissed him deeply. "What happens now babe?" John asked, Chris smiled and held John. "Life Goes On." Chris said simply.

**THE END**

**I am working on a sequel as I end this story, so stay tuned…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
